Tell me its okay
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Nico's left camp after Gaea, he's in the rain on the streets running out of money and in desperation IM's Jason who sends a friend, Auto picks Nico up from the streets and brings him home. Auto causes Nico to think about everything he'd been avoiding.
1. Cold and cry for help

Nico pulled his coat close to his body, he'd run out of all his mortal money and a drachma wasn't going to get him much unless there happened to be a burger place where demi-gods weren't the main menu but it wasn't likely. He was cold and tired, most restaurants in the city closed at night except their drive-through. His fingers felt frozen in the cold New York air, it had been a while since he'd been in New York, and he'd been avoiding any familiar faces since Gaea. He'd fought, they'd won and he left, he himself told Jason forever but honestly he wanted to return to Camp Half-blood.

He shivered; his leather jacket wasn't enough to combat with the cold and the fact that his jeans were ripped. He looked at his hands again and winced, he had gotten thinner again, he'd always been underweight because of his high metabolism but this didn't count. Before he'd left he was at 100 pounds or 110 at least but he had a feeling now he was more like 85. He needed food soon or he'd pass out, he could IM someone, Jason probably was his best bet.

His entire body shook from the cold, his lips were chapped and most likely blue and it had started to rain luckily he was under a street light so a rainbow was possible to achieve. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, except my offering, show me… Jason" his teeth chattered and Jason sleeping face appeared "Jason!" he managed a little louder than his normal voice and Jason eyes snapped open.

He looked confused for a second then got up "Nico?" he asked "Nico you look-"

"I know, I ran out of money and food and… will you please just send someone to get me?" Nico felt his voice his catch and it was only then that he realized he was about to cry.

Jason nodded "where are you?" he asked.

Nico looked around then named the street name "I'm sending someone right now, he's closer to you then I am" Jason said picking up his phone "just hang tight" he added and then he ended the message. Nico breathed in and slid to sit on the sidewalk against a wall, probably looking like a bum. He curled up and he didn't know how long it was before someone approached him. He was tall and lean with brunette hair that hung limp and messy with rain but his eyes were an eerily clear pumpkin color. "Hey, are you Nico?" he asked, crouching to his level and Nico could only nod as he felt like he might cry with relief when he added "Jason sent me."

"Okay, I'm Auto" he said then he grabbed Nico's hand and pulled up "think you can handle a piggy back ride?" he asked. Nico felt weak at the moment so he could only nod and managed to climb on. Auto held his legs and Nico wrapped his arms around his shoulders, he still shook. Auto didn't speak and as he went down the street and then stopped at a car, He unlocked it and Nico slid off his back and Auto helped into the car. Nico still shook as Auto shut the door then opened his own and got in; Nico leaned against the dry towels around his seat.

"Lucky for you, it was late night burger day at my house" he said gesturing to the burger, Nico grabbed it fast and was aware that he ate it like an animal. "Don't choke" Auto added "maybe I should have brought more than one" he contemplated.

He turned a few corners in his car and in a moment they stopped at a shop, it was a city shop with a second floor. Nico got out on his own this time though Auto seemed to watch carefully as if scared he would fall. "We're on the second floor" he added and Nico climbed the stairs. Auto led him to a bedroom and had him shrug off his coat and slowly stripped off his soaked through clothing. Nico was so exhausted and stressed that he let him without a fuss. Auto put in a bath of barely warm water and slowly heated the warmer up.

He vaguely aware of Auto rinsing out all the dirt and grime in his hair he'd acquired from fighting monsters. Nico closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of gentle hands running his hair. Once Nico was warm and dry, he was on autopilot putting on clothes that were too big for him. Nico then collapsed on the bed in that room Auto had led him to and he curled up under the covers.

**This chapter is really only the intro the story so i'd love it if you kept reading**

**and uh... REVIEW**

**Go easy on me, i don't usually do any gay fics so my first one so again...**

**REVIEW**


	2. Tsundere?

Nico woke the next day to clattering "ah sorry mom" he heard.

"That's alright, be more careful, did you check on that boy? He's so skinny" he contemplated getting up from the comfort of the bed and decided he would have to eventually. He got up and opened the door, the door led to a hall across from a kitchen, Auto looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad you got some sleep, feel any better?" he asked.

"Yes" Nico replied then sniffed when he smelled bacon.

"Good because my mom's gonna stuff you if you don't eat at least 5 pieces of bacon, you eat meat right?" Auto asked and Nico nodded.

"Oh hush, who wouldn't, you're skinny as a baby bird boy; you're plates on the table" the woman was fairly tall like Auto was and not as slimly built but more hefty built. Nico wordlessly sat down and started eating the food; he savored the taste of homemade cooking. Nico hadn't had handmade food very often, almost his whole life it was school food or camp food or fast food. Never any time to honestly make it but it was delicious.

Auto sat down across from him, he wore jeans and an orange hoodie which made his unique eyes stand out. Now that his hair wasn't wet, Nico saw that it was bouncy and nicely cut just below his ears. "Hey… can I cut your hair?" Auto asked and Nico stared at him. "We're hair dressers, this shop is a salon, don't worry I won't cut it too short" he added.

Nico remembered last night with Auto's hands running through his hair as he washed it, Nico blushed a moment but it disappeared quickly. "Sure" Nico replied, his hair had gotten to his shoulders and was getting annoyingly long.

Auto brightened flashing a pearly white smile "great" he said "oh and Jason stopped by to drop off your clothes, he said that it would better if you stayed here a while, he's worried that if you go to camp you'll just go back to isolating yourself again" he explained, he didn't smile as he said this. Nico felt the embarrassment and he was a little mad at Jason for saying something like to a stranger.

"Anyway, come on and I'll cut your hair now" he said, Nico nodded and went into the room to change and came out with his black jeans and a t-shirt. Auto grabbed his wrist and led him downstairs to the salon part of the place. Nico was thrown onto the chair and Auto made him lean back, he started to wet his hair and shampoo and conditioner. "You're hairs pretty thick, huh?" Auto asked as he led him to another hair cutting stall marked "Autumn" in bold letters.

"I guess so" Nico mumbled.

"Finally, you answered me without one word" Auto teased and started brushing his hair "I'm just gonna cut it about here and layer it so it keeps that cute messy look okay?" he said gesturing to a little below Nico's ears which turned red when he said cute.

"That's fine" Nico replied, how long had it been since he'd gotten a real haircut? Usually he'd just chop it off or he'd have Bianca when she was alive do it or maybe now Hazel and before her it was Annabeth.

"So your full name's Autumn?" Nico asked hesitantly.

Auto chuckled "yeah, I was born in the fall and mom was stubborn on the name besides that my dad argued so they resolved it by just nicknaming me Auto which worked pretty well since my dad was obsessed with fixing up cars" he explained.

"Do you like it?" Nico asked.

"Not so much anymore, my dad died when I was 10 and it was just something I did with him so I don't like to do it anymore. But I'm pretty handy in fixing cars" Auto replied as he worked.

Nico couldn't think of how to reply, he'd seen too much death.

"Now that I think about it, it's a bit weird now that I think about it, a nature spirit working on cars" Auto continued.

"Nature spirit? So you're not a demigod?" Nico asked.

"Um it's a little complicated on what I am" Auto replied.

"Could I um… hear?" Nico asked, it was weird but he liked talking to Auto, he had this calming presense about him.

"Sure, well my mom's a child of Apollo and my dad was a wind spirit which is kind of like a nymph but- eh whatever, anyway so that means that if a demi-god is only half human than I'm half human too but also ¼ god and ¼ nature spirit. I told you it was confusing, story short is that my scent isn't very powerful even if I am" Auto explained.

"So you don't get attacked by monsters?" Nico asked.

"Not as often as most, no, we encounter them anyway because of my mom so I'm handy with an axe" he replied, Auto ruffled Nico's hair and grabbed a hair dryer and started drying it.

Nico felt lighter as his hair was drying "ah… there are your eyes" Auto mentioned as finished, Nico ran a hand through his hair which was really soft now.

Nico frowned as he came to a realization "I don't have money to pay you with" Nico said.

"Now you do, it's in the bag Jason brought over, but you're not paying; house guests don't pay" he explained.

"But-"

"We've got a ton of regulars around here, we're not gonna miss the money" he assured then smirked. "Oh but you're not gonna totally freeload, this is a business so…" he led him to another section of the salon which seemed to be all salon type stuff, hair products, accessories, nail polish and all kinds of things.

"You're gonna be managing this section for the week, I'll give you the full tour so remember what I say" Auto added then told him every bit and detail of the sections. Nico remembered most of it at least where stuff goes "oh and don't forget to be nice to customers and smile, show me" Auto prompted.

Nico blushed then tried a small smile "eh we'll work on it but good for now" Auto dismissed and Nico was left to the store. Nico started drawing as he waited for a customer to come in, it was quiet but somehow the store was almost comfy.

He looked up as the bell rang "uh g-good morning" he greeted, Auto told he had to say that everytime someone walked in. The teen girl who walked in smiled "good morning" she replied and walked up to the counter "are you the new part timer here? I'd heard that the old manager, Tim had to leave for college" she asked.

"Um temporarily" Nico replied.

"Okay, then, even if it's just for a little while you'll be seeing me a lot. I'm Dani and my mom runs a shop on natural body products, here's the list for today" she handed him it and he read through it, relieved that he knew where all of it was.

"I'm Nico and uh just a moment" he said jumping down from his hair.

"Aww you're shorter than I thought, cute" she mentioned, she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled brightly and genuinely. Nico had been called that a lot lately, 'cute', he'd been called a couple things like creepy and scary but never cute.

Nico went to the back and picked out the boxes, there 3 with each type of product she needed. He brought it out, Dani grabbed one of the boxes "thanks, Nico huh? Always liked that name" she added. "Anyway, tell Auto I stopped by and that I approve- ah wait," she pulled out a notebook and started writing stuff down and folded it.

She handed him the piece of paper "just give him that, and no peeking" she asked and Nico nodded.

Nico managed the customers well and had gotten handy at the cash register and soon it was noon and Auto came in "come on, we close shop for an hour at noon everyday, lunch time" Auto explained.

Nico nodded then followed Auto, he remembered Dani and handed Auto the note. "It's from uh Dani" Nico explained. Auto opened the note and immediately blushed when he read it and ripped it up and threw it away.

"She your girlfriend?" Nico asked.

"Huh? No, I'm uh gay" Auto answered "that's okay right?" Auto asked looking at Nico.

"Yeah" Nico replied, Nico wished he was able to say it himself that easily, wished he wasn't terrified of getting completely rejected by all his friends and if it did happen he'd be torn apart.

"Are you okay? You seem down, I mean besides the fact that you could have died of hypothermia last night" Auto added, scanning him for anything wrong.

"I'm fine, Jason didn't want to talk or anything?" Nico asked.

"Well, yeah but he came early at 8 and you were still sound asleep so he didn't want to wake you up. He and some others are coming tomorrow so don't worry" Auto explained. Nico felt faint, others meant Percy and Annabeth and that meant he'd have to face why he ran.

"Ok" Nico replied, his face slipping that neutral mask he always wore.

Auto turned to him and frowned then he kept walking, Nico stared after him wondering what that was about. Auto started heating up some kind of soup "you like Clam Chowder?" he asked looking back at him.

"Sure" Nico replied, Auto finished heating it up.

"My mom usually eats across the street with her friends across the street at the coffee shop so it's just you and me for a while" Auto explained then sat down and handed Nico a bowl.

"Ok" Nico replied watching Auto crack a hand full of crackers into his chowder and mix it in. He tasted a spoon full of the chowder, it was delicious, and he ate slowly savoring the taste. When Nico was done he found Auto staring at him and Nico stared right back unsure what to do.

"What is your… never mind" Auto added turning away "we better set up shop again" Auto told him, smiling. The rest of the day went fairly smoothly with the exception of Nico's socially awkwardness making the regulars that came in tease him.

Nico glanced out of the window that connected the two areas of the shop and the salon. He watched Auto sweep and didn't hear the door open and shut until he was touched on the shoulder. He gasped and turned to find Auto's mom, he relaxed a little "he's always working so hard, online college classes, then beauty school, I hope that you and him can become good friends. You seem to fit well with him" she explained.

"College?" Nico asked.

"Ah yes, he's 16 but wicked smart, I expect that he must get it partially from his father and a little from me" she explained. He couldn't explain why relief went through him at hearing that Auto was only a year older than him.

"Mm" Nico nodded; he felt a pang in his chest as he watched, once the shop was cleaned up, they headed upstairs for dinner and finally bed. Nico turned on his side, he couldn't sleep, it was the reason his eyes were never without dark circles. He dreaded the nightmares so much that he didn't sleep often, he sighed and sat up in the bed.

He got up and padded to the door and hesitated then opened the door slowly and quietly walked to the kitchen. He paused when he saw Auto asleep at a laptop, only the table light was on and the light from the screen shone on Auto face. Nico walked slowly over to him and was careful to not wake him. Studying Auto's face, Nico was reminded at how handsome Auto really was; his jaw line was smooth and his cheeks held adorable freckles.

His noticed how nice his lips were, Nico froze and his face turned red and he turned around and was about to walk to his room when he stopped, Auto mumbled in his sleep. "No, stop, please" he said, Nico felt shame then; Auto was still like him and he suffered nightmares too.

Nico hesitated before he started rubbing circles into Auto's back, he relaxed only slight but he decided that was enough. Auto stayed asleep for an hour after that but suddenly he woke up, Nico flinched retracting his hand, he met his eyes sleepily. "Is that you? It feels really good" Auto mentioned.

"Y-yeah" he replied.

"Hey Nico, is there a reason that Jason was so upset when he sent me an IM? I mean yeah, you were in bad shape, still kind of are" Auto added squeezing Nico boney hip which Nico had to take with a forced down blush. "But… I'm just trying to understand" Auto explained.

Nico honestly tried hard to be serious but between Auto's hands and anywhere they touched being on fire, it was hard. For the love of Hades, Nico really wanted to shove his tongue in Auto's mouth right now. He tried hard not to imagine any intimacy but with Auto's hand on his hip his resolve was weakening.

"Uh…" what the Hades was with him all of a sudden? Desire, nervousness, embarrassment, and a whole Underworld of emotion hit him like a train wreck and gods he was going to regret this later. Nico grabbed Auto's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He'd never kissed anyone ever before so about all he knew was lips to lips, insert tongue.

Auto's eyes went wide and Nico was shocked when he returned it, Auto's hands were at the back of his head, running his hands through his hair and Nico's other hand fisted the back of Auto's shirt. When they separated, Nico backed up and Nico's mouth hung open about as wide as Auto's did.

Nico turned and ran, he ignoring that fact that he was in pajamas and he had no shoes and he didn't have his sword or money. He kept running and he didn't until he was exhausted, he panted, straightened, and kicked the trash cans over. "Ugh stupid!" he yelled and paced back and forth swearing like a sailor. He sighed in exhaustion once he was done with his fit; he brushed away the tears furious and walked over to the park across the street.

He sat on one of the deserted swings "that's what we do, huh Nico? We run and run and then we meet people and do something stupid and run again" he muttered to his and kicked the dirt with his bare foot. Gods he was being pathetic, Nico's spine tingled and he stood when he saw a girl approach.

He guessed that they were supposed to look like a beautiful girl but he knew an empousa when he saw one. He backed up defensively "didn't Percy kill you?" he asked, it was Kelly or whatever her name was.

"I'm totally back so now I can totally suck your blood" she said in a valley girl accent that made him cringe. "Shouldn't you be like hypnotized or something?" she asked, she was now in full empousa form with her hair flaming and her eyes glowing red.

"uh… I'm not into girls" Nico replied, dodging was her claws came out as well her fangs.

He ran fast and looked around for anything he could use to fight her off, he bent and threw the rocks on the playground at her. "Ugh totally not cool!" she screeched and ran at him.

"Duck!" Nico ducked and suddenly Kelly what's her face was lying at his feet with an axe in her back. She burst into gold dust. Nico stared wide eyed as he was grabbed around the waist and put on his feet.

"Gods, it's a good thing I found you or you would've been a snack" Auto mentioned, not bothering to let go of Nico's waist. He then pulled Nico closely into a hug "so that kiss… a simple 'I like you' would have worked fine but you took the steamy approach" Auto mentioned and his cheeks lit.

"Um uh…" Nico wanted to get slapped with all the stammering and nonsensical things he said in the pathetic thing that barely counted as words.

"Oh right, response, I think you're too adorable for words and your personality is too tsundere to not love" he explained then threw Nico over his shoulder to which those left on the streets at night either smiled at and gave strange looks to.

"Tsundere?" Nico finally managed after being carried several blocks.

"Yup" Auto didn't provide any explanation and Nico just sighed and he slumped against Auto's broad shoulders. They were warm and oddly comfy, Nico closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

**Yeah so this is my first gay love fic so go easy on me, I tried to make Nico as much in character as I could so hopefully. And no, i'm not deluding myself all you haters, Nico really is Gay or maybe Bi, Rick Riordan never specified.**

**If it turns out to not to be very popular then i'll just take it off so **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Leave your heart open

Waking up was one of oddest experiences he's ever been through and he's been turned into a plant (several times) and there lots of weird he's done and woke to. This was by far the best but also the most embarrassing. He felt really warm and wellrested, he looked to his side and nearly yelped before he bit down his lip. Auto was asleep beside, they were both still in their pajamas from the night before. Nico resisted the urge to press his lips to Auto's one more time but decided to wake him up. Auto's eyes were dull when he opened them and he stared blankly at Nico.

"Gods, you're sexy" Auto said at random and Nico face got hot and he sat up in the bed. They froze when the door opened and a trail of voices came in "Auto!" Jason's voice filtered outside the door and they both scrambled out of the bed.

"Coming, just a sec!" Auto called changing into jeans and a t-shirt and tossing Nico some too, Nico grabbed a shoelace from the drawer to make sure his jeans wouldn't fall down. He tucked his shirt in at the back too, Auto walked out the door and Nico followed calmly pretending that nothing happened.

"What were you doing in there?" Jason asked.

"Um I was showing him a book I found at a book store, it's in ancient Greek so I thought I'd see if he wanted it. I'm not much of a reader" Auto answered, much calmer than Nico would've been.

"Could I see it?" Annabeth asked and Nico froze and to Nico's astonishment, Auto nodded and went back in the room and brought out a book that was… in ancient Greek.

"You actually had a book in ancient Greek?" Nico whispered.

"Uh yeah, always base your lies off truth and you don't get caught" Auto whispered back and Nico smirked with amusement.

"Okay so let's get to the real reason we came…" Hazel trailed off looking Nico up and down and frowned. "You look different" she said and Nico raised his eyebrows in response.

"Real food and human interaction does wonders for people" Auto mentioned sarcastically all the while grinning. Nico elbowed him in the side and he rubbed his side grimacing. Auto hip bumped Nico who glared "hey Nics we're all out of breakfast food so how about you and the big guy and the little guy, well slightly taller than you, go get breakfast burritos?"

"Not little" Nico snapped then his face exploded with red "N-Nics?" he demanded.

"Will you go or not?" Auto asked and his eyes showed a picture making understand immediately and Nico didn't want to be part of whatever was going to happen.

"Come on, Frank, Leo" Nico grumbled and refused to be hurt by Frank expression. He walked out of the apartment and a couple blocks after they left Nico asked "why'd you even come if you didn't want to?" Nico asked.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Was it because Hazel made you? It's fine, I'm used to people avoiding me" Nico added.

"Nico…" Frank tried and fell silent "I just don't know you, I don't know how to know you because you push people away" Frank added. Leo was oddly quiet but attentive to the conversation.

"You think I don't know that? I push them away because trying just makes it hurt more when they reject you" Nico's voice trembled.

"And that's going to happen" Leo added quietly "people are gonna laugh and reject you, you just have to keep trying and find people who like you because of who you are. I'm not trying to be philosophical and all but people are just like that" Leo explained and then paused

"and if you don't leave your heart open for someone to break then you're not gonna be able to fix it" Leo added,

Nico stared at him, Leo had said it in the easiest possible way he could in his tinker mind. Nico slumped onto a bench they'd arrived and bent forward and put his head in his hands and started talking.

He talked about how much of a dork he was when he was little and about Bianca and the guilt that he felt for her death, he talked about Percy how he was his hero at the time he brought them to camp. He told them the truth and was glad that he wasn't looking in their eyes of he probably couldn't have told them at all. H explained what he'd been thinking the whole time, why he'd been running, where he'd gone and how everything fit into place from his point of view.

His shoulders felt lighter and lighter and so did his chest and he hoped that the fates wouldn't make everything come crashing down on him again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was seated at Auto's table who was up and about making coffee for those who wanted it. "Nico's going to be fine, at least physically he is and Hades drag me to the underworld if I don't make sure he's fine mentally too" Auto added, his eyes getting a determined set to them.

"Nico's always insisting that he doesn't belong at Camp or anywhere despite everyone's persuasions to tell him different so I don't know how you managed to keep him here and get him to be so well rested. That's the first time I've ever seen him without all those rings around his eyes" Hazel mentioned.

"He's a hard person to figure out but I think I've figured out mostly what makes him tick and I like it; I think whatever kind of Nico you guys are used to I have no idea but my Nico, this one is shy and covers it up with anger and he truly cares about people" Auto explained sipping his coffee and setting it down then jumping up to sit on the counter.

"You did it that easily?" Percy asked, slumping forward on the table "I've been trying to figure him out for years and you do it just like that?" he demanded.

Auto met Percy eyes "it's because you guys kind of overlooked something pretty damn important. Nico's got emotions and he's from somewhere near world war 2 right?" Auto asked.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with-"

"It means that when his sister died, he lost the one person who knew about him. He was thrown into a world he had no clue about and new ideals that he didn't understand. Everything he though he knew was wrong now and different and he was left being the only person in an entire camp of clueless people who had no idea and he wanted to keep it that way" Auto snapped.

"What? No idea of what?" Annabeth demanded, she didn't like the term clueless.

Auto sighed "tell me, have you ever thought why Nico wouldn't like people touching him yet he had no problem showing affection to Hazel? He reacted badly you said to others touching him right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Frank, Percy, and-"

"All guys, they were all guys" Auto interjected and everyone stared, gaping realizing he was right.

"So-" Piper.

"He reacted badly because he was ashamed at everything he felt when touching a guy, honestly none of you could figure that out? He lived in World War 2 times, that was a time where people who were gay were sent to 'correction' facilities to fix the 'wrongness' of them. Nico knows that this world is different but I don't think he's ever heard from anyone but his sister that it was okay" Auto explained.

Everyone was quiet, Jason looked a lot more relaxed and less shocked then the rest and he smiled at Auto who looked curiously. "I'm not technically allowed to say anything since I told Nico I wouldn't but do you know about that last detail?" Jason asked.

Auto's eyes flitted over to Percy and back, he nodded and Jason relaxed "are you gonna…"

Auto hesitated then shook his head and Jason realized what he meant then nodded "Yeah, maybe a little bit after the shock wears off" he agreed.

"So all this time it was just because he's gay?" Percy asked.

"Partially but… there's probably a lot more on his chest that he hasn't told me and I couldn't guess what" Auto replied.

Percy slammed his fist down on the table making everyone; his eyes were a storm of frustration. "damn it, does he really think we would start hating him just because of that?" he growled.

"No, it's got more to do with you in particular I think" Annabeth replied looking thoughtful.

"Me?" Percy looked.

"Don't say another word" Auto told Annabeth, their eyes locking as he got his point across. Annabeth nodded and then they waited for Nico to come home.

**HMMM... i believe this is shorter than my other chapters but just as good I assure you... so tell me what you think plz**

**REVIEW**


	4. What do you have in mind?

Nico yelled as he ran forward guarding the bag of burrito's as he slashed a basilisk, they'd encountered a hoard of them disguised as Chihuahua's. "Don't. Touch. Our. Burrito's" he yelled, as he hacked at them.

"Nico… I think their all dead" Frank mentioned putting his sword, which he was now always equipped with since that time getting Annabeth and Percy, away. Leo also put the saw he used from his tool belt away.

"Oh" Nico stood up straight, his face going red and he looked away.

Frank and Leo started laughing as Nico picked up the bag of burritos "gods, that's the battle cry of the century" Leo added laughing. Nico started walking, blushing.

"You would do the same thing, I've had these before, they're good" Nico mumbled, Leo hooked an arm around Nico's shoulder.

"I hope the others think so too or I think I might just have to loose an arrow" Frank added.

"Sorry, they probably came after us so quickly because of me, big three's scents are stronger than usual" Nico mentioned. Leo smiled and pulled him close into an arm hug "it's cool, _amigo,_ from now on you just owe it to us to help us figure out how to correctly set up a date with the ladies, _comprende_?" Leo added.

"Why's that?" Nico asked "I have about as much experience as you Leo, probably less" Nico admitted thinking of the kiss with Auto.

"Because, you can tell us if we look good or not, being gay automatically gives us exclusive Intel into a girls thoughts" Leo explained and Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You realize I'm a guy?" Nico asked.

"Of course but if you were a girl then you would you be gay?" Leo asked.

"My head hurts now" Nico joked shoving Leo playfully "and I really hope you don't expect me to where any rainbow spandex, _si_?" he asked

** (Just a tiny thing before I receive any hate mail this is not meant to be offensive to anyone who's gay okay?) –ihrtryoma**

"Oh please no" Frank added.

Nico laughed and the two with him looked at each other, Nico laughing was rare in fact they'd never heard him laugh not once. It was breathy and quiet; Leo and Frank smiled and followed him into the shop. Nico walked into the kitchen "hope you guys like burritos, we fought a basilisk for them" Nico said as cheerful and loud as his voice would allow, not very loud considering how quiet he was.

Everyone turned to look at him and Nico's cheerfulness faded a little "uh… so you guys know now huh?" he asked, he voice quaked not matter how he tried to keep his neutral voice.

"Nico..." Hazel looked hurt, he looked at them all and they all looked sad.

Nico shifted nervously "yeah, so I'm gay and I had a cr-" he paused when Auto met his eyes and Nico's chest felt tight as he stared at Percy. Percy met his eyes and he flinched at those sea green eyes turned dull. Nico swallowed "Percy… um, fire escape?" Nico asked pointing at the window and Percy nodded.

Nico shut the window and looked back once and Auto mouthed 'good luck' and he sighed. "Percy it's got more to it than just because I'm gay…" he started explaining, taking Percy's expression, relieved to find that none of them were disgust.

"Gods I'm such an idiot" Percy said, the frustration in his voice was clear.

"Percy-"

"I'm selfish, there are so many people I've let die for me or live on in pain. I think it's so fitting that I got his sword because I'm just like him!" Percy said.

"Percy!" Nico grabbed his shoulders and Nico saw what he hadn't before, the bags under his eyes, the pale skin, and he was thinner before. "Look… you've made a lot of mistakes, I'll admit and you've hurt people but you didn't know sometimes. You know you hurt them at least, you get that and that's more than Hercules ever did" Nico added forcefully.

"But you… I promised to protect her and I couldn't and then I couldn't help you; I was so caught up in my own happiness but I couldn't see that I was hurting y-"

"Percy, it's okay, really just… it's fine. I think I'm gonna be okay" Nico promised and hesitated then kissed Percy on the cheek. "you need a minute?" Nico asked and Percy nodded touching his cheek and then smiled. It was genuine but also kind of heart breaking, Percy was dealing with big time guilt and Nico wished he could take it away.

Percy probably had worse nightmares than he did yet he kept going, kept pushing himself, and kept living even with so much he was dealing with. Nico helplessly watched as Percy put his head in his hands and tears rolled down his cheeks. Nico sat on the fire escape and just waited until Percy couldn't cry anymore.

Percy wiped his eyes which we were now red and the two went back inside, Annabeth immedietly picked up on Percy's distress and Nico smiled slightly at Auto who relaxed. "So… who wants burritos?" Leo asked holding up the bag and they all laughed and sat around the couch eating them.

"So uh who exactly are you?" Frank asked.

"Oh right, I'm Autumn but I go by Auto; I'm Greek but I don't hang around camp as much" Auto explained.

"Then how do you know Jason?" Nico asked.

"Uh… kind of a weird story involving a lot piranas and an aquarium" Auto replied "we're 12 and Jason hasn't contacted me in years so I was kind of surprised when he thought of me to pick you up off the streets" Auto added.

Jason looked sheepish "uh yeah, sorry about that but you were the closest person I could think of" he apologized.

"No worries, Nico is-"

"Available?" Leo coughed and Nico blushed and they all looked at Auto. They both realized how close Nico was to Auto, he normally preferred a whole 2 person space between people if he could help it but Auto was directly touching shoulders with him.

"He won't be if I can help it" Auto replied and Nico stared at him in vague surprise.

"Um… what did you have in mind?" Nico asked.

"A date" Auto responded not missing a beat.

"…Sure" Nico replied, "Hey, what are you smirking at?" he snapped at the rest of his friends and everyone laughed.

Nico grumbled something along the lines of 'stop staring, jerks' and Auto let out a bubbly laugh and kissed his cheek. Nico looked at him in his surprise then he smiled.


	5. You can't love me yet

Nico shifted uncomfortably as he was forced to sit by the ladies in the salon, the chair was comfy and the water his feet were put in was warm and the bubbles felt good but he'd never been pampered before. "This boy's stiffer than your man was when he first came, Shelly" the woman doing his feet said in a smooth Spanish accent.

Mrs. Whitaker or Shelly, Auto's mother, smiled brightly "well, there are theories that say boy look for traits their mothers have so maybe Auto liked Nico's social awkwardness like his dad had" she mentioned, she saw doing his right hand.

Nico didn't speak, the women had been conversing like he wasn't there for a while, "I believe it, the pretty face is enough for love too, si?" she asked "good, high cheek bones, mi corrason" she addressed him, touching his cheek.

"Thank you" he managed.

"You know I think he can pull off black polish" Shelly added to Mia, her Spanish speaking friend.

Mia raised an eyebrow then smirked and nodded "I believe he can, we'll make him irresistible and black is the way to do it" she added.

"It's just a date out in the city, you know just lunch some shopping maybe a movie" he argued. They all but ignored him and painted his nails suede black that he had to admit that they looked good on him. He listened to them banter for almost an hour before his nails were completely dry and 'safe to play' as Mrs. W put it.

"Now come on, I've got a present for you" Mrs. W said and Nico followed her to her room. Mrs. Whitaker was a woman who didn't beat around bushes so Nico and her got along for very in a sort of coffee and talk sort of way. His eyes widened when he saw dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt with a red t-shirt on the bed.

"I got your size when I did your laundry, I got them a half size smaller because your own clothes still look a bit large on you. These look about your style" she added and Nico almost couldn't speak.

"I- thank you, no one's ever- thank you so much" he repeated.

She smiled and smoothed Nico's hair down, a motherly gesture he didn't get often if almost never. "Why don't you try them on, see how well they fit?" she asked and Nico nodded then scooped up his clothes and went to get ready for his date.

Nico walked out of the bathroom wearing his new clothes, running a hand through his newly dried and combed hair. He walked into the living room to find Auto wearing his neat clothing as he always did. Auto looked up from his laptop and stared and smiled at Nico. "Did mom get you those? It suits you perfectly but just one thing" he added.

Nico frowned in confusion, Auto ruffled Nico's hair, whipping it effortlessly back into his typical messy look. "It looks better this way, you don't have to comb your hair for me" Auto said and Nico nodded quietly.

"So… where are we going to eat?" Nico asked.

"I was thinking sea food?" Auto asked standing after he shut his laptop and they grabbed their coats and left the shop.

"Hm… I think Italian sounds better, I mean if that's okay" he caught himself "sorry I've never gone on a date before" he mumbled.

Auto chuckled "that's fine; I have all the money to spend on you today, I know this little Italian place that's up the street" he explained and Nico nodded and walked alongside him. They walked into the place which was small but a nice place "I will be your waiter, today, my name is Ben just tell me if you need anything" the waiter had a thick Italian accent.

Auto concentrated hard on the menu "um Nico…" Auto blushed as Nico looked up "I can't read half the things on the menu" he told him and Nico laughed.

"How about the mushroom manicotti?" Nico asked, he said the name of dish so unlike his usual accents that Auto felt like he could be doing it on purpose but the normalcy didn't add up. "It's um like a really big noodle stuffed with mushrooms, maybe some spinach stuff and well it's really good" he explained.

Once the waiter came back, Nico ordered for them and they talked while they waited for their food. The waiter came back with the cook "my brother wishes to apologize for the wait so I'll translate" the waiter said and the man started to speak Italian.

Nico shook his head and to Auto's surprise and the waiters, he started to speak to the cook in fluent Italian. The cook looked relieved and soon, Nico and cook were smiling and the cook was laughing. Nico gestured to Auto and nodded then replied back when the cook said something. Soon the conversation was over and Auto was alone with Nico again, gaping at him.

"Nico?" Auto asked.

"Yes?" Nico asked, his usual calm expression.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life and I love you" Auto replied and Nico's face burned red.

"You can't love me yet" Nico muttered.

"Why not?" Auto asked.

Nico scowled in frustration "because you haven't known me long enough to love me" he argued.

Auto stood and pulled Nico close and his lips came in contact with his; Nico's eyes widened. The kiss was firm and chaste despite it being long and when Auto sat back in his seat. "I don't care" Auto whispered, taking Nico's hand under the table, two red roses appeared on Nico's pale cheeks.

Nico smiled shyly; Auto was unlike anyone he knew, a smooth talker, unafraid of doing and saying what he wants, and his forwardness worked with Nico who was tired of people being two faced. Soon they separated their hands to eat their food Ben had brought. Once leaving the restaurant, it was cold outside and they walked swiftly, Nico let Auto dragged him along absently.

"Looks like we'll just barely make it" Auto muttered and they went to the back to sit, grateful that the theatre was nearly empty and no one sat in the back. Nico didn't enjoy the movie as much as dinner but he had his ADHD to thank for that and he didn't mind falling asleep on Auto's shoulder.

Nico blushed when Auto woke him up at the end and he blushed for the 15th time that day. "Sorry" he blurted out and Auto laughed and looped an arm around his waist "hey it's fine, guess you're not the movie type but you were cute when you fell asleep, did you know you make this cute face when you sleep?" Auto asked, grinning.

Nico shoved him and walked forward, he wasn't really mad as Auto picked it up and caught up with him and they walked down the streets. "I love your voice, it's like this sexy raspy voice that could scare someone really bad or seduce a person" Auto mentioned randomly.

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked in his said 'raspy voice'.

"Every day I'll name something I love about you" he replied.

Nico stared at him and turned away and walked further "you're such a dork" he said and Auto laughed and caught up with him. He grabbed Nico's hand and kissed his hand "you really do work the goth look, like a freaking martyr" Nico glared at him, his cheek flushed.

"No, seriously, everything about you; I could put you on a pillow and sell you to Sexy R Us" he whispered, biting Nico's ear and Nico stayed stiff. "But then I'd miss you" he added and Nico shoved him away. "Sorry, I was just teasing, but tsundere-ness aside, you really are hot when you're angry" Auto added.

Nico growled then shoved Auto against the wall and kissed him so hard and fast their teeth clacked. Auto looked surprised but quickly put a hand on Nico's waist "get a room!" some guy mentioned who was likely really drunk "fucking gays" he added to his friend who laughed.

"You are gay or did you forget?" his friend replied, Nico only flipped the guy off making his friend howl with laughter. Once Nico pulled away, Auto looked dazed then got a stupid grin on his face.

"Gods that was hot" and Nico blushed then smiled slightly and pulled Auto along shaking his head. He laughed at Auto's ridiculousness and eventually they made it home, Nico a little less dressed than usual when he went to bed.


	6. Klutz

**Attention NON-GRAPHIC SEX in this chapter… you were warned this sign with appear when such experiences appear * SO your option to skip if you want**

Auto groaned as he felt Nico shift next to him and get up, he watched him with no shame, loving how Nico stretched. His sinewy muscles rippling under his skin, his shoulder blades and curve of his back made him want to touch his hot skin but he held back to observe. He was so grateful of the nicely fitting pajamas Nico wore on his hips, they slid down slightly to show his hip bones.

Did Nico even know how pornographic he was? His eyes trailed higher, smooth skin to his thin arms and flat belly. He had to look away not to get too hot at Nico collar bones and curve of his neck to his jawline and his lips. Everything looks good to him, Nico's high cheek bones, his long eyelashes and sinfully perfect eyebrows.

Nico finally caught him staring and crossed his arms over his chest and his cheeks flushed. Auto wanted to shove him onto the bed again right there and take everything off but he knew Nico would probably hit him. Nico was still learning to trust people, to rely on anyone but himself. Nico turned back to getting dressed but on the way to the connecting bathroom he tripped, Auto held in a laugh but it came out in a burst of laughter.

Nico went really red and slammed the door to go take a shower; Auto got up and went into the bathroom glancing at Nico's silhouette through the shower curtains. "Wants some help?" he asked and bit his lip when Nico dropped some sort of the bottle.

"No!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, Nico, I didn't mean to laugh" he had to fight to keep any trace of laughter out of his voice.

"Whatever now get out," he said, his anger wilting a little.

"Alright" Auto replied, Nico came out in a moment only wearing his boxers and Auto had no problem ogling his pale skin. He got up from the bed yet again and caught Nico around the waist and kissed his shoulder. Nico drew in a sharp breath, his cheeks turning red, Nico shivered when he traced his neck with his lips.

Nico hair was still wet and it dripped onto his neck and collarbone, Auto then stopped before Nico might've had to take a shower again and then went off to shower himself. When he came back Nico was gone so he headed to the kitchen, the incidents didn't stop at the tripping in the shower or dropping his shampoo.

Nico had broken a bowl, dropped 3 spoons, spilled water, and tripped again just in that morning. Each time Nico ended up in a blushing, stammering mess and Auto would seriously be lying if it didn't turn him on. Whatever had brought on the sudden klutz-syndrome, he had no clue but it was fairly entertaining.

The klutzy moments went on so that even his mother noticed; Nico tripped at least a dozen times, dropped everything and fumbled a lot. He turned when an unexpected guest came into the Salon "Jason" Auto greeted cheerfully.

"Hey" he greeted "my hairs getting pretty scruffy so I thought I'd get a haircut" he mentioned and Auto nodded grabbing an apron.

After he finished washing Jason's hair, Jason spotted one of Nico incidents "oh no, should we-"

"Leave him, I don't know what happened but he's been like that all day, he's got a dozen bruises. If I try to help he gets mad" Auto replied.

"I've never seen him like this, he's always been… pretty graceful if not rough around the edges" Jason said, glancing at Nico through the connecting store window.

"Yeah not sure what's gotten into him but he's been a major klutz all day, not that it's not completely adorable but it doesn't improve his mood much" Auto explained.

"Hm… has it occurred to you that it's because of you?" Jason asked and couldn't help remembering the run in they had with cupid, Nico had looked so scared and they say people do strange things when they like someone. Percy, for example, his brain shut down when he was nervous, "like a big white sheet of paper" he explained it Jason once. "It's like Annabeth flips a switch and my mind goes 'error, not processing.'"

"Me?" Auto asked; it hadn't occurred to him; he looked over at Nico, for he'd had a faint tinge of blush over his cheeks all day. "Why though, it didn't happen before" Auto replied.

"Sometimes it just shows the person really likes you" Jason explained and Auto nodded thinking. He finished up cutting Jason's hair then dried it "thanks" Jason said.

"No problem, I think I'm gonna go see Nico before he-" Nico once slipped or tripped and a box full of stuff skittered in the store part of the salon.

"Too late" Jason remarked "I'll see you later, a few of us were gonna drop by later" he added then headed out and Auto went to Nico. He just sat on the floor knees to his chest, his head propped on his knees; Nico had tears in his eyes that he was wiping furiously and Auto smiled lightly.

"Jerk!" Nico yelled throwing a bar of soap which Auto narrowly avoided, Nico had great aim. "I don't know what's wrong with me, one moment I'm fine then the second you look at me I lose my sense of balance and grip" he replied "I'm so stupid, crying about a dumb thing like this" Nico growled. Auto had never known Nico to be so vocal about his feelings but he was glad that he opened up to him.

Auto smiled and hoisted Nico to his feet by the waist, mostly because it gave him an excuse to touch Nico. He leaned in and kissed Nico, it took a second for him to react but then he did, he leaned into it. It was such a long and deep kiss that they both panted when they separated.

Though Auto pulled away first, Nico made it clear he wasn't done with him and gripped the front of his shirt for more. Auto looked stunned and red in the face "bedroom, now?" Nico asked, still holding onto Auto tightly.

**NON-GRAPHIC ***

"Uh…" Auto nodded and the mine Auto shut the door Nico pushed him down onto the bed and Auto arched his back when Nico bit his neck. "Ah!" Auto bit his lip as the lust hit him full force and he aggressively push Nico down instead, battling for control.

In minutes both Nico and Auto's shirts were laid on the ground and soon each of their clothing tossed aside and Nico had lost, being pinned onto the bed and Auto straddling him. Nico was covered all over his chest, neck, and ahem… lower with hickeys "just can't take your lips off me can you?" Nico normally raspy voice turning musky like a Auto's cologne.

Auto released a breath he'd been holding for a moment onto Nico ear "oh there's a lot more I can't keep off, I take it not many people get the privileges of touching you?" he asked, his smooth voice slightly graveled by the events.

"No, most aren't allowed unless I act on it first, like I have kissed Hazel on the cheek a few times and hugged people but for you I make an exception, don't ruin it" Nico explained.

Auto hands slid down Nico's slid with bony hips "I won't" he answered, Nico winced as the skin on that particular spot to flare "ugh you won so stop rubbing it in and just get on with it!" Nico growled and Auto laughed and did, as to say, 'get on with it.'

"Wow" Auto said about a half hour later, Nico snorted and turned on his side but Auto could see Nico's neck pulse showing he was also still out of breath and his pulse faster than normal. "Was that your first?" Auto asked.

Nico pulled the covers close, his cheeks and ears visibly reddening "so it was, beautiful performance, we should do this again, how's tomorrow night?" he asked, his inner snark showing.

"Give me a few days, my… everything hurts" Nico replied.

"Oh yeah… it does hurt the first time, doesn't it?" Auto mentioned.

"Aren't you supposed to feel guilty about corrupting a virgin or something?" Nico snapped.

Auto grinned, eyes twinkling "I would except since it's you I'm glad I'm the one who took it" he replied, his fingers rubbing circles into Nico bare shoulders.

Nico sighed "I'm gonna go take a shower" he said throwing the covers off.

"Can I come?" Auto asked and Nico rolled his eyes and shut the door for good measure, he looked at his reflection, he didn't look different but somehow he did. He smiled then went over to open the door "oh fine but you're washing my hair" Nico admonished

Auto grinned and got out of bed "I except" he said.

**ATTENTION PLZ READ, IMPORTANT STUFF HERE!**

**Okay, hope you liked this sexy chapter but… as I've said in my Summary in the beginning I might do an Mpreg so I'd like to hear your thoughts**

**Mpreg YES or NO**

**If I get enough YES's I'll go ahead with it so again**

**MPREG: YES OR NO**

**REVIEW**


	7. Say 'hey, let's get married'

Nico walked down the streets in an oddly good mood, thinking he shouldn't feel this great about going to see Percy after avoiding him for years but now that he'd told him everything he felt better. Like a huge weight off his chest, he ran up the steps of the apartment before pausing and knocking on the door and waiting.

"Just a minute!" he heard Ms. Jackson's voice, how long had it been since he'd seen her? At least 2 years? The door opened and her eyes went wide and suddenly he was encircled in a tight hug "oh Nico!" she said then pulled away to look him over again. "Look at you, you look wonderful, so handsome" she said pulling him in.

He shifted, a little flustered "thank you, Mrs. Jackson" he said politely.

"Percy should be here in a bit, he ran out real quick for some stuff for dinner tonight, you are staying for dinner?" she asked, Ms. Jackson must have the absolute cutest little girl in the world with those puppy dog eyes.

"Um well, my um b-boyfriend was expecting me to be at home tonight" he said.

She seemed a bit shocked then smiled even brighter "if you weren't planning on a date night, does he want to have dinner with us, I'd love to meet him?" she asked.

"Um, maybe I'd have to ask" he replied.

"Phones right behind you" she said and he nodded, once Sally Jackson made her mind or any Jackson really if Percy was anything to go by then there was no changing it. He dialed the salon number, blushing when he realized he'd already memorized it, he waited with shaking hands.

"Hello?" Auto answered.

"Um… Percy's mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over later for dinner?" he asked. Auto was silent for a moment and Nico was about to repeat the question before Auto spoke up "is this your version of meet the parents?" he asked,

Nico face burned "wha-!" he paused then realized that it kind of was if Sally look was anything to go by "uh… probably" he replied.

"Right, I'll be there" Auto agreed "love you" he said and Nico could practically feel Auto smirking, he was standing by the door as Percy came in.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Nico asked.

"No hanging up until you do" Auto taunted, Nico blushed even more and Percy came him a curious look at his face.

He sighed "fine! Iloveyou" he muttered quietly.

"What did you say?" Auto asked.

Nico groaned "I love you" he growled.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard that?" Auto answered "one more time?"

Nico glanced at Percy who was staring in amusement "grrr I LOVE YOU" he shouted loud and clear then heard Auto's laughter and quick "love you too" before he slammed the phone down.

"Have I ever told you how ironic it is that you ended up with someone willing to push you way out of comfort zone and how unbelievably cute that is?" Percy asked, if Nico blush any more than he was, he probably would have.

"Piper may have let something slip about you and Auto and maybe a picture or two or maybe um… 10" Nico stared incredulously "you guys fell asleep on the couch, if Piper hadn't done it, Annabeth would have, she's got a picture of you guys in her room" he explained.

"By the way, you've got a couple name: Nito" he added "the camp is loving this; maybe you could try it out, for a while?" Percy asked, yup definitely had the puppy dog affect from his mother.

"Actually, I was planning to hang out at camp next week, Auto's so reluctant though but I think he's worrying about nothing. Plus I need to work on sword fighting, I can't let myself get rusty, you want to help me out?" Nico asked.

Percy smiled, looking much better than he had in months; he'd hoped that his talk with Percy had put some peace in his mind. He still looked slightly tired but better and less pale than when he'd told Percy everything. "Yeah, I will, that'll be great" he agreed.

"Hey Percy?..." Nico hesitated a moment.

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"Are you- I mean, have you been sleeping better? I know it'll take a while to get over everything, I only got glimpses of Tartarus and I had nightmares for months… Anyway, what I mean is are you okay?" Nico asked.

"I'm getting better, finally, I have the occasional nightmare but I am sleeping better" he assured and Nico relaxed at Percy's truthfulness.

"Good" he said.

"What about you? I mean I assume you're much better than usual since all those bags under your eyes are pretty much gone but" Percy shrugged.

"Good, Auto… he… he's like a dream catcher, I don't know what it is but I almost never have nightmares when I'm with him" Nico responded and Percy smiled, leading Nico into the kitchen to set the stuff down for dinner.

Paul, Sally's husband and Percy's stepdad, who Nico had only met once was helping Ms. Jackson with the food by cookie some type of veggie. He looked up and smiled "Nico, hello, so a boyfriend huh?" Paul asked and Nico blushed and nodded.

"Must have to be someone extraordinary then" Paul mentioned.

"Auto's a miracle worker in my eyes, he managed to take skittish, angry, shy, tiny Nico and bring him back to us, into the world of the living" Percy replied.

"I wasn't skittish" Nico muttered and Percy raised an eyebrow "okay, fine, I was but I don't know; Auto has something different about him I can't explain" Nico replied "everything he ever does even the stuff I get mad about I can't help but think-" they all were quiet as they waited "-but think, wow, that's the boy I fell in love with and to think I could actually say with my heart that I really truly love him is…"

"Amazing, spectacular, beautiful, crazy, terrifying there's a lot of words for that, trust me, there isn't a word in the world that fits it perfectly but we get it" Percy assured him.

Nico smiled and they moved on to talk about different topics "so tell us about your boyfriend?" Ms. Jackson asked.

Nico nodded "well he uh he's part human, nature spirit and demi-god and works at his mom's salon, he cuts hair" he replied.

"Did he give you that haircut then?" she asked, Nico ran a hand through it and nodded shyly. He'd been so worried about what people would think of his sexuality for so long that he hadn't had the time be himself.

"Yeah, he's got really gentle hands" he winced "that didn't come out right" he added and they all laughed and he laughed along "anyway, he's a great hairdresser, got his degree at a beauty school really young. Everyone who comes in who's a regular will just tell him to do whatever because no matter what cut he gives them it looks great" he explained.

They all looked at the door when it rang and Sally stood smiling brightly "that must be him, then" she said and went to go get it. Nico waited at the table, soon Auto came in looking great and Sally holding flowers.

Auto bent for a quick kiss on the lips that made Nico blush as per usual "I'll just go put these in a vase real quick" Ms. Jackson mentioned than went to do just that. "Percy, plates, Paul, grab the food and Auto" Auto looked up "sit next to Nico, relax" she said and Auto sat.

"She's really nice, she hugged me right away" Auto whispered and Nico smiled.

"I almost flipped the first time I met her, I was so scared from running away and then I was forced for a couple days to get my strength back" he explained.

"I'll bet you were unbelievably cute as a kid" Auto replied.

"Try annoying" Nico answered.

"All kids are annoying in their own way" Auto replied "adults love kids anyway, though, at least most mom's do" he added.

"Dinner is served" Paul announced setting the big plate of spaghetti in the middle with the marinara set aside for it to be distributed however. Including vegetables, butter, and bread.

"Thanks, look great" Auto said.

"Nico, you first, skinniest is always first in this house" Sally announced and Nico sighed and managed to get a healthy amount of food before Sally nodded in satisfaction and Percy did too, then they all dug in quickly.

They got along fairly well as Sally seemed to take in Auto as she usually and Paul was casual and that was normal too. Eventually it got late and Percy's lack of sleep made Percy pass out on the couch by 8:00 and by then they were tired and eventually they all left.

"Hey... I don't… I don't want you to leave" Auto said slowly, more vulrable than Nico had ever seen him "I've had a lot of people leave me, because they died or they got up and left but I- I don't want you to leave, not ever you" Auto said as they got in the car.

"I won't… I've run away too much in my, this time I'm staying but… what are you telling me?" Nico asked.

"I mean… I want you by my side I… I can't think of you never being by my side, gods I'm not making sense. I know in the eyes of the stupid American laws I can't but in the eyes of Greece and Nature spirits… and believe me, I've talked with Aphrodite herself. Love doesn't have a gender, just a face, one face and that's…" Auto's face burned bright red "that face for me is you, you're the one I love, there's not one second I'm away from you that I don't want to be near you" Auto said, gently putting his hands on Nico's cheeks.

"Yes" Nico replied, translating Auto's babble and Auto stared astonished "yes" he said it again kissing Auto deeply and then pulling away "Auto… I'll stick by you as long you love me and I will love you too so yes. You can come to me in 2, 5, 10 years and I will say the same thing" Nico said.

Auto melted "I don't know if I can say it without failing" he admitted.

"You're talking to Klutz king himself" Nico responded, his eyes shining and Auto laughed.

"Marry me?" he asked, producing a beautiful black diamond made with only the metal workings of an underworld Cyclops and the makings of stygian iron, a powerfully beautiful ring.

Nico broke into a smile "I think you know the answer to that one" he said and kissed him yet again before Auto slipped on the ring. "This is stygian iron and true black crystal grown only after thousands of years in the underworld and purified only in the River Styx, excuse me but how the Hades did you?"

"I'm sorry I lied about where I went last month, remember about the whole trip I went on while you hung out with Frank and Leo?" Auto said and Nico prodded him to move on "yeah well, I went on a um quest of sorts on my own to go to the Underworld… with Percy, he held me out since well he's been in the Underworld more than his fair share of times so he took me there."

"I asked your dad out right for his permission to marry you. Hades though, your dad's a scary dude, said on one condition… I make that ring myself. I had a little of Percy help getting the diamond but after that I was in the forges with a Cyclopes. He did the parts I couldn't do but other than that… that ring's my handy work" he explained.

Nico admired the ring even more then "I love you" Nico said "by the way… I can't get married until quite a couple years later I hope you" he added.

"I know… heck you can come to when we're 40 and say 'hey let's get married' and I'll drop everything" he assured and Nico laughed.

**Next chapter will be MPREG... get ready, I really tried hard with this one so hope you like it... **

**MPREG will be set 2 YEARS after the events of this chapter.**


	8. Knocked up

Nico groaned and rolled onto his side as his stomach hurt again. This had been happening a lot the past few weeks. Nico got up and quickly into the bathroom to throw up again for the 30th day in a row.

"Nico?" Auto walked into the bathroom and started rubbing circles into his back.

Nico rinsed his mouth out with the sink water and stood up straight. "Just a stomach bug" he said.

"You sure? It's just today right?" Auto asked, pulling him into the other room to lie down on the bed again.

Nico nodded then felt a pang of guilt in his chest. "I'm gonna go get some ginger ale, helps sometimes" Auto told then headed out after pressing his lips to Nico's forehead.

Nico shifted, getting more comfortable on his bed and stared at the mirror across from his bed. It went all the way to the floor so he could himself. Nico should have looked thinner, a whole month of not being able to keep anything down should've made him skeletal but he wasn't.

Nico rolled up his shirt and touched his stomach, he frowned and sat up. When he hadn't been puking his guys out he'd been training every day.

Maybe because his appetite increased, yeah that was all. But even then he almost never gained weight like that. His stomach didn't have the small 6 pack he always had. In fact, his stomach came out about 2 inches. In just one spot too, he felt his flat stomach from his chest and it arched a little above his belly button. He felt tightness in his chest as he shifted again then shook his head at the dumb thought.

He yanked his shirt down when Auto came in with crackers and ginger ale.

* * *

He was starving, like really, really hungry; only a week ago he'd resolved to make his stomach flat again and he stopped eating as much as he did. As a result he was seriously hungry, he couldn't do it anymore, and he stuffed a piece of bread into his toast and chewed it. He relaxed once he was full and then felt slightly guilty that he'd cheated on a diet.

Nico walked around his room and glanced at the scale he'd borrowed from an Aphrodite girl. The last week he was around 120, he took in a breath and stepped onto the scale and looked down and he gasped. He was 10 pounds heavier! He was 130 pounds now, he was nervous now, that just didn't happen.

He lifted his shirt to look at his stomach, he put a hand on the bulge and squeezed. Instead of soft like fat was supposed to be it was firm, he walked to the mirror. Was it his imagination or did it get bigger? He turned to the side and found he had stretch marks across where his back and stomach connected.

He put his shirt down again and walked out of his cabin, he felt self-conscious now worried would notice. He knocked on Annabeth door, she opened the door, he was relieved how she was wearing her usual jeans and t-shirts like always. She and Percy 18 now and Nico was glad that they still hung out and camp in the summers. "Annabeth? Can I uh… talk to you in private?" Nico asked and she nodded.

She stepped outside the cabin shutting the door and Nico explained the things that had been happening. "Could I see?" she asked, Nico looked around to see if anybody was around then lifted his shirt. She looked, studying every curve in his stomach he now had. "Hm… just a sec" she told him and went into her cabin and brought out a bag and took his hand to lead him to his cabin again.

"There are some cases of male pregnancy several times in minor gods and demi-gods, it's also not uncommon in it happening when it involves nature spirits. And since Auto's 1/4 nature spirit, there's a possibility that it really is pregnancy" Annabeth explained then pulled out a box of pregnancy tests.

"Why do you have those?" Nico asked, he was so unsure it involved an actual baby but it made more sense than he liked.

"You can never be too careful" Annabeth replied and Nico believed her. Annabeth handed him 3 and told him to go take them. Nico came back about 5 minutes looking pale and he nodded "it's positive" he told her with his voice shaking "let's say that I'm really- gods I'm only 17!" Nico yelled.

Annabeth pulled him into a hug, he returned it "what am I gonna tell Auto?" Nico asked and Annabeth pulled him at arm's length looking him up and down.

"I think the person to see first is Apollo, he'll know for sure if you're pregnant. You know to make sure everything's okay too" Annabeth explained. "In fact, let's go now, sooner we talk to him sooner we can tell Auto the news" she added.

Nico nodded grabbing his jacket and Annabeth went to get into her street clothes while he did the same. When he got them on, he noticed his jeans were tighter. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that there was kid in there. It meant that his baby would grow and get bigger, he thought about that while he rubbed his stomach.

It was only a bump now, people wouldn't notice unless they were looking for it. He sighed and walked to meet Annabeth, they were driven to the Empire State Building. Annabeth dragged Nico along; she knew exactly where to go being Architect of Olympus after all. Apollo turned to look at them "Oh Annabeth and Nico-"

"Save the Haiku's Apollo, Nico might be pregnant" Annabeth got straight to the, excuse the pun, chase. Apollo's eyes widened and he conjured up a bunch of tools, he put on glasses.  
"Definitely looks like it Apollo replied "too soon to tell anything but come back in a month or two and we can tell the gender"

Nico let that sink "what am I gonna do?" he whispered.

"I'd suggest telling your boyfriend" Apollo replied unhelpfully and Annabeth glared as such. "Come back in a couple of months so I can give a check up on how it's doing are doing" Apollo added.

"Well… someone who's never been through a pregnancy will take a little longer to show so other than your little bump now you've got a little time before anyone notices. Oh but you're holding him or her right right smack in the middle and lower so that means once it grow, it's gonna go out pretty far like further than a woman. The nature spirit aspect will do some stuff besides hormones and cravings though I've no clue which ones yet so be prepared.

* * *

Nico fiddled with his jeans in order to put them on, he finally managed with the button and zipped them up. He needed sweat pants but he didn't own a pair, he pulled his t-shirt down over his baby bump thankfully hadn't gotten any bigger yet but his jeans still were really tight. It wasn't quite big enough to be noticeable by someone who didn't have prior knowledge of his pregnancy. He zipped up his hoodie, with his t-shirts anyone could see he had a bump but the hoodie hid it.

It had 2 full months since he'd found about the pregnancy, so he was pregnant 3 months. He desperately made up things he had to do in order to avoid Auto and he'd made Annabeth swear on the Styx she wouldn't tell.

The feeling of helplessness that had washed away with Auto coming into his life was now brought back from the sea. He avoided him partly because he was scared of rejection yet again and the irrational fear that Auto would leave him. Now, though, today Nico was going to see Auto.

He walked out of his room, almost immediately after he came out, Auto hugged him around the waist. He then paused and Nico knew that he'd noticed immediately, Auto hugged him gently and he roamed Nico stomach. "Gods…" Auto gasped "did I do that?" he asked.

Nico closed his eyes to the gentle touch of Auto "yeah, Annabeth can explain better but it's got something to do with you being part nature spirit" he explained. He couldn't explain how relived he was that he could cry.

"Whoa…" Auto said, he made no move to let go of Nico "so um… how's being knocked up, I mean are you gonna abort or I mean... you want to keep it right?

"And have to see the spirit of my kid? Of course i'm keeping it and it's uh… I need new pants" Nico replied sheepishly, Auto sneakily put a hand on the back of Nico's thigh and smirked.

"I noticed, they're a bit tighter than normal? How does yogo pants sound?" Auto teased and Nico smacked his arm.

"You're very calm about this" Nico mentioned.

"Oh I can assure you, I'm completely freaking out on the inside, so you go to Apollo for a checkup? How far?" he promised.

"Yeah, Annabeth dragged me to him, 3 months" Nico added, Auto let out a low whistle.

"Lucky I'm inheriting the Salon, gods that's a lot of dollar signs, but I must say I am lovin' the curves. Look at this" he grabbed Nico's hips gently. "I've never been very disappointed by your lack of ass but now you have it, I can't say I'm complaining" he explained.

A blush went on Nico's face and he became very aware of the campers watching with grins on their faces. "You're doing that on purpose" he hissed.

"Mmhm" he nodded then kissed him deeply, making the campers wolf whistle and Nico's cheeks were tinged pink once again. Once he was out Auto's grasp and touch of his lips, they headed to the Big House.

"I think Chiron being camp counselor should know then we tell the rest of our friends" Auto said. Auto had been quiet in the slow walk and Nico assumed he was thinking really hard on what to do and he decided this was something they really had to do.

Nico leaned against Auto's chest, he was lucky to find Auto, or more like for Auto to find him. If he hadn't been rescued he'd be dead or still wallowing in depression… he didn't like to think about it. "Chiron" Auto greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Nico, Auto" Chiron greeted, he was seated on the porch in his wheel chair this time. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"No I just have something to tell you… I got Nico knocked up" Auto explained and Chiron looked shocked then his eyes gravitated with Nico's stomach. Nico shifted uncomfortably before nodding to confirm it.

Nico smiled nervously, Chiron smiled.

"Ah so this is happy occasion? I've known quite a few demi-gods who've been through the same and were not so happy so congratulations" Chiron said. Nico smiled in relief, though he still had second thoughts still, he was glad that Auto took it well and so did Chiron.

"Thank you" he said.

"Let's see Leo next" Auto mentioned "you know I'm slowly getting used to having mini-me in you" he told Nico who nodded.

"Yeah well also get used to me wearing your clothes too, just give me all your sweat pants and a couple shoe laces and it'll be perfect" Nico said.

"Okay" Auto agreed, he walking into what Leo described as his 'Workshop' and there he was working on some sort of engine, for a car most likely.

"Hey Leo" Nico greeted this time, despite how loud the machines were and how quiet Nico's voice was just naturally; Leo always sensed people. Like he knew they were there or maybe he just had really good hearing.

"Hey amigo, what's up?" Leo asked, he smiled then continued to work on the engine with it above his head.

"Um… I'm pregnant" Nico said, Leo smacked his head on the engine and dropped his tool making it clang on the ground.

"Perdone?" Leo asked, rubbing his head where he'd hit his head.

"Pregnant, you know like knocked up?" Auto explained.

"That's just your favorite word, today, isn't it?" Nico asked.

"Oh yes" he agreed solemnly.

"Is this a prank?" Leo asked, Auto pulled Nico shirt and hoodie up, Leo jaw dropped. Nico pulled his shirt down quickly and glared at Auto who had the decency to look apologetic. Leo was a lot less calm as he kept staring at Nico's stomach "could I touch?" Leo asked and Nico nodded reluctantly feeling like if he didn't comply then Leo wouldn't be satisfied.

Leo touched the mass and Nico felt hyper aware of how balloon-like his stomach was at the moment. "For how long?" Leo asked, taking his hand off Nico's stomach and looking at his face.

"3 months" Nico replied as he sat on a chair in the workshop; lately he'd been unable to sleep. Dreams about if he'd be a good parent or not and if his kid would even like him.

"Wow, been a while then" Leo replied.

"Well, I better working on some kind of present then" he mentioned and stopped Nico before he could argue "no arguing, I want to do this" he said and Nico nodded.

They went around camp and out of all of them; Percy took it the worst until Nico assured him that it wasn't going to be a bad thing. Auto rubbed his cheek "Percy is terrifying, it's a good thing I don't plan to break your heart or I'd be really scared" he said.

Nico smiled and kissed the bruised cheek, Auto winced then smiled and pulled him close. He gasped and looked down when he felt movement, Auto grinned pulling him even closer.

**I really hoped you guys like it so far... It gets better as it goes on at least that's what I think but hopefully you guys think so too.**


	9. Hands will be full

Nico yelled as he slashed yet another practice dummy with his sword, Percy was staying clear of him on the other side of the arena, smart move. By now everyone in camp had been informed about Nico's current situation so he really didn't care about the fact that he was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt that rode up exposing his belly.

He panted as he stopped to take a break; the hormones he'd been experiencing lately were awful. He kept getting mad for no apparent reason so he came here to let loose some of the pointless anger. He sat down hard on the grass, his stomach grew a couple inches that month but that was really it.

Nico lay down, yanking his t-shirt down as a wind blew though camp, and he could barely even keep his shirt down. Once he let go, it would ride up again, he sighed and sat up and struggled to his feet felling like he had a bunch of water balloons inside.

He walked slowly to Percy, who paused once he saw him walk over "you feel better?" Percy asked, Nico nodded. "I'm hungry" he added and Percy laughed and they walked over to get food. Percy sat at the table watching Nico eat with mild disgust,

Nico was eating a banana smothered with peanut butter; "not me, it's him or her" Nico explained shrugging as he ate it "it's probably the potassium I was craving" Nico added.

"Lucky you're at camp then or Auto would have a hell of a time buying random foods" Percy added.

"Mmm… Oh!" Nico sat up straight then finished off his banana quickly "I forgot that we were going to tell Auto's mom today" Nico said then rushed as fast he could. Percy couldn't get out the 'be careful' fast enough.

Nico hurriedly put on a pair of Auto's jeans which didn't quite fit but definitely were better than his own. He put on a hoodie than managed to hide his belly though barely now, if he was only a little bigger than it wouldn't hide anything.

He waited for Auto who came in wearing his street clothes "you're ready, good, I thought you might forget" Auto said and Nico looked away, thankful he remembered. Auto and he were driven to the salon once they were ready, Nico's jiggled his leg nervously the whole time and Nico kept quiet despite Auto trying to console him.

Nico put an arm over his stomach as they walked in; they timed their arrival so it was break time already. They walked up the stairs, Auto walked closely behind him, he'd been hyper aware of Nico lately. Probably just his way of taking care of Nico and being protective.

Nico walked in to find Mrs. Whitaker cooking some sort of the soup and he felt more nervous. She turned and smiled "when you said you were coming you didn't say why, oh…" she frowned "Nico you look pale, are you alright?" she asked pulling a chair out and she had him sit down.

"Um uh… preg- I'm pregnant" she raised both eyebrows and Auto launched into explanation while Nico nervously shifted his chair.

Mrs. Whitaker sat in silence after Auto explained "well, I had long accepted that if Auto ended up with a boy than grandchildren would've been impossible but it seems I was too naïve. A bit earlier than expected but I'm very happy about it" she said, she pulled Nico into a warm embrace and Nico relaxed into it.

"So… how far?" she asked.

"A little over 3 months, after this we're planning to go get their genders checked out" Nico replied.

"Ah, well tell me as soon as you find out" she said, tapping Nico's cheek "honestly, you're such a worrier Nico, did you really think I'd be angry about my son having a baby with someone he loves dearly?" she asked and Nico smiled brightly.

"Sorry" he said.

She shook her head "well, at least I know someone will worry, Auto doesn't consider things enough. An impulsive thinker gets that from his father, I think" she added winking and Auto blushed.

They obliged to stay for lunch and she was fine with giving him her box of saltine crackers. "Yes, it does make you eat strange things; with Auto I ate crackers with strawberry jam. Jimmy was always horrified, he was a good cook too you know. He worked in a bread bakery and he was always disappointed that I didn't have a taste for sugar when I was pregnant with Auto, I only wanted salt" she explained laughing.

"It seems like I get that too and I have a new thing every day, it feels like I'm hungry all the time" he admitted.

"Well, you're very skinny with a high metabolism so it's likely your body is compromising to make you eat more. I noticed your hips are a little wider, did my father say how he was going to get them out when it's time?" she asked.

"They are?" Nico asked touching his hips, it was gradual so he hadn't noticed "and no, he didn't say, I think he's just going to do a C section right?" he asked.

"I'm unfamiliar with male births but nature spirit magic has a way of changing the body so I wouldn't be surprised" she added and he nodded.

"Ready to go?" Auto asked walking into the kitchen, Nico got up slowly and Auto grabbed his hand as to steady him.

"Good luck" Mrs. Whitaker mentioned and they said good bye and exchanged hugs.

It was a fairly short walk to the empire state building "you okay?" Auto asked Nico.

"I'm fine, my stomach isn't that heavy yet" Nico waved him off and they rode the elevator,

Apollo met them there and led Nico to a room, he set him down on the counter there. "Shirt off" Apollo requested, his eyes widened in shock "well… that's much larger than I expected, let me weigh you a moment" Nico stepped on the scale "hm… 10 pounds more" Apollo mentioned then had Nico sit back down as he inspected his stomach.

"Much, much bigger… you shouldn't have grown this much until at least the 5th month, more than one definitely" Apollo told him then took out a machine and held a device to Nico stomach.

"There they are…" Apollo said "well you two… looks like you're going to have your hands full" he mentioned.

"Twins?" Auto asked.

Apollo grinned "triplets, all boys and due to the rarity in your blood… Auto, all identical; you better get used to name tags" he added chuckling and sat down and explain Nico the difference in what a triplet pregnancy would entail.

Auto had to sit down before he fainted and gripped Nico's thigh tightly "gods, you're gonna be gigantic, Nics, not that I got a problem with a little extra" Auto added, raising his eyebrows up and down and Nico rolled his eyes and leaned against Auto.

Once at camp, Nico felt irritated, he wasn't fond of riding in cars and they'd been driving for too long for his tastes. "Hey, Nico are you okay?" Auto asked taking in Nico brooding expression.

"Fine, car sick" Nico getting out of the car when suddenly he was caught in a sudden updraft of wind, Auto stared at him from his spot by the car and looked down at his hands then at Nico. Nico realized he was the only one caught in the wind and Auto wasn't.

He stared at his feet as ice started to go around his spot "Nico…" Auto was shocked as he was but he grabbed his hand, suddenly the wind tamed and ice stopped spreading. "That was weird" he mentioned.

Nico burst into tears and Auto stared flabbergasted, floundering for words for a moment before pulling him into a hug, giving Percy a confused look as some of their friends came over to see what was going on.

"I don't- why am I crying?" Nico sobbed.

Auto chuckled "that's what I want to know, suddenly starting the waterworks" he replied, brushing away Nico's tears.

"I don't know, my emotions are all over the place and suddenly I just…" Nico sniffed "what was that anyway?" he asked, wiping away the tears.

"It must be that nature spirit thing Apollo was talking about, looks like their powers will be ice and wind; figures it'd be wind though" Auto chuckled.

* * *

Nico hadn't really felt pregnant so much until now when he remembered how large he would get and how much the hormones were really killing him. Nico groaned as a shiver went up his spine, his face had gotten red he felt swelling in the lower part of his body. He heard the door to their cabin open and recognized Auto's footsteps.

"Auto" Nico nearly screamed and Auto came running "can we… have sex right now?" he groaned and a wave went through him again.

Auto hesitated before kissing Nico deeply, enduring it when Nico practically bit his lip in his desperation for release. "Are you sure it went hurt anything?" he asked.

"It won't if you don't sit on my stomach, I just need you" Nico groaned in attempt at sarcasm and gave up, ripping off Auto's shirt in the process and Auto resolved to please the barer of his will be children. Nico moaned quietly and collapsed on the bed once he was satisfied. Auto leaned over Nico, he kissed him and placed a hand on Nico's stomach and rubbed gently.

Nico closed his eyes, letting him "your skin is so gorgeous Nico, it's from your ancestry isn't it?" Auto mentioned.

"Yes, my mother was full blooded Italian" he answered with a content sigh "I love you" he added and Auto laughed lightly.

"I love you too, you're becoming better looking with age, you know? Like wine" Auto mentioned, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips causing a tantalizing tease of the taste of kiss and Nico quickly deepened it.

"You've always been gorgeous" Nico added matter-a-factly and didn't allow Auto's mouth to run anymore as he covered with his own.

**Ha, ha Didn't Nico get the surprise of a life time? Well stayed tuned for the next chapter which I am working on.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Proud

Nico closed his eyes "mm… that feels incredible" he mentions and Aphrodite girl's including Piper laughed.

"We figured you were way too stressed and tired so manicure and pedicure was a great to help you relax" Ally, one of the girls explained.

"Your feet are really swollen, Nico, look at your ankles" Piper mentioned, she was giving him a foot message, there was a girl on every limb and one giving him a much needed back message.

"I would if I could see them" he answered bitterly and they all laughed and giggled.

"I'm so glad you opened up, Nico, I remember thinking you were scary because of how quiet you were but you're actually sweet" Brit added and the others girls except Piper nodded.

"I'm a son of Hades, I'm not ever going to be all daisies and dandelions" he replied then paused "I take that back, I was turned into a dandelion once" he replied. Piper raised an eyebrow and he told the story of how he'd angered his step mother and the repercussions of it.

"That sucks" Piper replied wrinkling her nose as the idea.

"Not the first time I've been turned into a plant, it would be just my luck if I die and get reincarnated into a tree or something and get peed on by a dog" he grumbled and Piper laughed at the idea.

"I kind of doubt your dad would let that happen if you chose rebirth, let's talk about the living now shall we?" Piper added. "So, how was the checkup this month?" she asked.

"Boys" he replied and suddenly there a squeal fest and then they settled again to hear him talk. "But Apollo keeps saying I'm not heavy enough" he explained.

"Not enough? Maybe try eating more meat" Ally suggested.

"Okay, I'll try that" Nico replied arching his back, his stomach was now the size of an average ballon. He doubled over suddenly "oomph" he let out.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked frantically.

Nico put his arms around his stomach "fine, just a really big kick that's all, they move around a lot; keeps me up at night" he sighed.

"Can I-" Brit hesitated and he nodded and let her touch his stomach, immediately, one of them moved and Brit smiled "I felt that" she said.

The girls took turns feeling them kick and roll around "isn't it weird, though, to have them move all the time?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, it's always strange but I got used to it" he responded.

"Mind if I take over for you?" Nico perked when he heard Auto's voice, he relaxed again as he felt Auto's fingers knead into his shoulders. "So how're they doing?" Auto asked, massaging Nico's lower back then on the sides of Nico's stomach making him blush.

"Fine, moving a lot" Nico replied, turning to look at Auto over his shoulder and his lips were caught. The girls went 'awww' and Nico blushed.

"Great" Auto replied "is your back still killing you? Did you gain 10 pounds like you were supposed to?" he murmured into his neck creating a deep blush.

"Only 8" Nico sighed, rubbing his stomach to settle the commotion "Apollo's worried how my weight is gonna affect the babies, he said if I don't gain enough it'll affect their health" he explained, he noticed that the girls left to give them privacy but didn't say anything.

"And yours" Auto added, Nico was silent and Auto sighed and bent to his height in the chair. "You'll gain it, it's just a little harder for you since you're skinnier than most, I know… let's go visit the salon soon and me and mom will make you the fattiest, most calories potato soup complete with sausage, bacon, and as a side, a great big steak" Auto said grinning and Nico smiled.

"Okay" he agreed.

* * *

Nico rubbed his eyes as he went to breakfast one morning, Auto left for a couple weeks to finish up his online college degree and talk to his mom about fully taking responsibility of the Salon. He sighed, he missed Auto and he missed Auto keeping him company in his bed and staying up with him when he couldn't sleep.

Chiron wanted him to stay at camp since one child of the Big Three was a powerful scent but one with hormones and 3 powerful baby demi-gods on the way with no guards, it was dangerous.

He slumped into a seat at his table and closed his eyes as he laid his head on the table. "Nico" he opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice.

"Thalia?" he perked to find her in full hunter gear.

"Hey" she greeted smiling "you look big" she mentioned, sitting gingerly then looking around then seem satisfied that his dad wouldn't kill her for taking a seat at his table, she hugged him. It was slightly awkward his rotund stomach but they managed. "Are those curves?" she teased.

He blushed, he had gained hips and Auto loved commenting on it too, loving how Nico couldn't help but sway. "So twins, huh? It's so weird, a couple years ago you wouldn't be able to handle this and now twins and you like it" she explained.

"I feel like I'm not handling it, though, it's more Auto; I'm just trying to do what I'm supposed to and pray that I'm doing it right" he replied.

She smiled "I think you're doing fine, Nico, just look at you; I saw you what, a few months ago and now you look much heavier and you look fine" she assured.

"Thanks… at least I gained the weight I was supposed to, by eating a ton. I've never ate so much food in my life and I have to keep doing that at every meal. As if I didn't feel like a great big volleyball already" he explained moodily, bitterly biting into a cookie that he'd conjured to his place.

"Believe me, other than your stomach, you've retained your skinny self. Have you been using any kind of stuff for the stretch marks?" she asked looking at his stomach, it was just inches shy of being the size of a basketball. Making it very hard to believe he was only at 6 months and the babies would be growing and then by the last month they'd just be gaining weight. She hoped painfully skinny Nico could handle it.

"No… should I?" Nico asked, groaning as he got up from his seat, Thalia was tempted to grab his arm to make sure he wouldn't fall but knew how Nico didn't take well to people suddenly grabbing him. She almost felt sorry for poor Auto who probably had nightmares about him falling downstairs or something with Nico's massively top heavy self.

A chill ran up her spine at the thought and she regretted even thinking about it "do you care about the lines?" she asked, Nico looked at her and hesitated.

"Actually, no, I don't; one of my memories of my mother, the ones I can remember was me and Bianca taking a bath together with her. I pointed out her stretch marks and she said… she said it was proof of all her hard work that went into bringing us into the world and that she proud of them because she had earned the marks" he explained with misty eyes.

Thalia stared at Nico and smiled and nodded "right, you should be proud" she agreed and he smiled genuinely and she wondered why didn't do it more often.

**This last part of it was inspired by a post my friend saw on Tumblr to be proud of the stretch marks that spoke congradulations so I felt that I'd show Nico being proud as a mother should be that she bore it for near a whole year and dealt with pain. So be proud :) **

**Please keep reading and reviewing I am loving the reviews you send me it keeps me going!**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW**


	11. Angel

Nico sighed as he lay on his side, rubbing his stomach, he getting almost no sleep the past few nights. The ADHD kept him up if the babies didn't… he was only at 6 months along and yet Apollo said he was at the size a normal pregnancy at 7 months would be. Apollo told him his boys when they were born would be very healthy.

Auto suddenly woke up, sitting up a little and blinking himself awake from the dim lamp light "oh… can't sleep again?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… sleep Auto, you've got work in the morning" Nico replied.

"No, I'm okay, how are they?" Auto asked, adjusting him to move closer to Nico.

"Feel for yourself" Nico replied tiredly and Auto pulled Nico closer to chest so Nico stomach touched against his own stomach. He smiled, feeling the movement in Nico's stomach, all the kicking and fluttering as if it was his own. He rubbed his stomach gently and Nico relaxed against his touch. Their legs were partially tangled but no way did he mind a bit.

"Moving… that means good things right, Angel?" he asked.

"Angel?" Nico asked sleepily and Auto smiled.

"Your last name, I like it a lot better than babe or honey" Auto responded and Nico sighed tiredly.

"You're so big… I really don't know how you handle all this weight but I'm glad you're able to. I think that nature spirit power or whatever is keeping you from breaking your spine" he added.

"Probably… Leo and Frank were going to stop to visit in the afternoon and apparently they've got stuff planned… something about a hot tub… I don't know they're gonna do about the thing about a guy being pregnant but I don't think I have the energy to worry" Nico added sleepily and suddenly he was asleep.

Auto wondered how he got so lucky; he lay against his own pillow falling asleep with his arms wrapped around Nico. Waking up in the morning was hard, being so comfy and Nico's stomach pressed against his own. Nico's belly stuck out as much as it was wide, Apollo explained that each baby was positioned in a specific spot, one on the left middle, right middle, and one on the top middle.

Normally they would just stacked but the way Nico carried them made him look huge despite how tiny he was. Like 3 balloons stuffed in his shirt, Nico always held his stomach when he walked (waddled more like) because of the strain.

With this in mind, Auto made sure he never made Nico walk more than he had to; constantly bringing him right up to a door before parking. Opting that he didn't walk if he didn't need to so persuading Nico to sit down at breakfast was challenging.

Hence, Nico refused to sit down currently and Nico doubled over.

"Oomph!" Nico nearly fell on his knees, Auto grabbed him under his arms nervously "I'll sit down now, boys love rough and tumble don't they?" he said sitting slowly onto his chair which creaked slightly.

"You bet" Auto agreed pilling food on for Nico, Nico ate much more now than ever before. "I swear you got heavier overnight… did you weight yourself today?" Auto said, he was only teasing but Nico nodded.

"2 pounds" Nico responded and Auto raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't get it… if the average baby weighs around 8 pounds then why does the mom have to gain so much weight?" Nico grumbled. He dug into his egg sandwich immediately.

"No clue but you do have 3 of those 8 pound babies yet to be born and they're not even done growing yet… three months to go and according to Apollo… much more pounds to gain" Auto added kissing Nico on the lips then dashing out to start his shift for the salon.

It was only a couple hours later that Leo and Frank headed up "whoa…" Frank mentioned staring Nico's stomach "how do you even walk? Are you sure Apollo didn't calculate wrong and you're actually 9 months or something?" he asked.

Nico chuckled, "no, definitely still 6 months but I'm not even done growing yet, a couple inches and pounds to go" he added.

"Aye! Good thing we got a bigger size swim suit than normal or we'd in trouble" Leo replied "come on, car's right outside" he added and Nico started to making his way down the stairs, he stopped half way down the stairs, red faced.

"I can't watch this anymore" Frank said, gently hoisting Nico into a princess carry; easy for Frank considering how buff he was and remained even after the war with his god of war blessing. Frank carried him all the way down the stairs before setting Nico down.

"Thanks, gods I hate those stairs and well" Nico gestured at his stomach, he said good bye quickly to Auto and his mother before leaving with two friends.

"Okay, so the spa place has got changing room and Piper helped us alter the swim suit so you look more womanly and well… we've been shown the ways of makeup" Leo added grinning mischievously.

They went on the road until Leo pulled into a parking lot "time to go to work" Frank said, Nico was moved to the back of the car and allowed Leo to work some kind of hair extension and pull back loose strands while Frank put make up on.

"And voila…" Frank said handing him a mirror, Nico stared as he realized he really didn't look like a drag queen at all. The eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick plus the blush caused his features to look softer creating an illusion of femininity. Leo must've really practiced too, the hair he'd placed in just looked like a messy bun of real hair.

"Wow guys… I look…"

"Like a total chica? Yeah, we figured if you couldn't pull it off, no one really could" Leo agreed then helped Nico out of the car, Nico instinctively placed a hand on his stomach as they all walked into the spa place.

"We already called in earlier, um Di Angelo" Leo added.

"Of course" the woman, Angela, smiled brightly handing him a clipboard "just go ahead and sign that really quick… how many months ma'am?" she asked curiously.

"6… um triplets" Nico added as she looked shocked, she smiled then.

"Hands will be full then, have a nice day" she said once Leo handed back her clipboard.

"Thank you" Nico said, his voice wasn't really particularly manly so there was no need to hide his voice at all.

"We'll meet you on the other side of the changing rooms… it's sort of like an indoor hot spring" Leo explained, Nico nodded and proceeded through the door. He looked down at the floor as he went, going into a changing to not look at changing women, not because it would embarrass him but because he would rather not.

The swim suit was black shorts that were loose enough to hide any implications and the tank top they'd picked for the swim suit had been placed with fake breast inserts, he laughed silently at Leo and Frank thoughtfulness. The tank top wasn't big enough obviously but the breast inserts never shifted so it worked out well.

He walked as quickly as he possibly could without bumping into anyone or slipping on wet floors and made it out the doors. The place had a bunch of rock hot tubs with different heats, colder water, sauna's, steam rooms and a whole bunch of stuff he hadn't seen yet; Frank and Leo greeted him and slapped hands "perfect, no one will suspect a thing" Frank mentioned.

Nico smirked and walked to one of the less crowded hot tubs, Frank suddenly picked Nico up under his arms and lowered him into the hot tub slow as possible. It was as if all the tension in Nico's back eased up and Nico let out a relief filled sigh.

"Wooh girl, you gonna pop any day now?" Nico looked at the woman, a young blonde.

"No… still got 3 months, triplets" he added, Frank and Leo slipped into the hot tub on either side.

"Good luck, that boy yours?" the woman asked gesturing to Frank.

"Oh no, they're helping me for day, Frank belongs to someone else" Nico replied.

"I'll bet" the woman agreed nodding, Nico sat for a couple more minutes before Frank insisted he sit on the wall for a bit.

"Hey Nico…" Leo trailed, his face going red.

"You want to feel?" Nico guessed, Leo nodded placing a hand on his stomach feeling the movement "I think they'll have ADHD" Nico mentioned "they're almost never still, kicking, jumping, whatever" he explained.

"Who do you think they'll look the most like?" Frank asked.

"Hmm… probably me, Greek heritage is more dominant" he answered "thanks for taking me here, guys" he said smiling and pulling the two into a rare hug.

**I figured Nico need more of a spa day and some strange stories to tell his kids so i came up with this.**

**REVIEW plz?**

**I miss all the review's I used to get and I'd come out with updates faster if I did**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Not gonna go quietly

**You guys are in for a treat... my longest chapter is right here now... so yay**

"Careful…" Auto mentioned as Nico stood out of the car, his stomach at full capacity and he was red faced as he walked up the will and past a couple campers. Auto walked by his side, stopping as often as Nico himself did. Since Nico had hit his 8th month, Nico had been more irritable than ever. The bones of his babies inside him would be hardening and gaining even more weight which put even more strain on Nico.

He was almost always flushed even when he slept, uncomfortable and hot too. Nico panted; sweat glistening on his forehead as he had finally made it to the big house. "Nico, come sit now" Annabeth demanded in alarm at Nico's flushed face.

Auto helped Nico into a chair, relieved when Nico was finally able to ease the strain on his back. "Auto" Nico whimpered and Auto quickly grabbed water from his bag and Nico drained half the bottle down quickly.

"There" Annabeth said more relieved, she bent by Nico like Auto had done "anything you want? A pillow?" Annabeth asked and Nico nodded, she quickly came back with one and Auto took it, placing it exactly how Nico liked it.

"I'm gonna go talk to some people for just a minute and then I'll be back okay, Angel?" Auto asked and Nico, Auto kissed his cheek and left.

"Auto, hey" Percy greeted "oh that means Nico's here too, huh, how's he doing?" Percy asked.

"Tired, he's uncomfortable, not getting to sleep at night at all but he's got quite a few weeks before they're born; gods I wish I could help with anything but Apollo said he's just gotta tough it out like every other mother" Auto explained.

"That's not good" Percy frowned.

"No, and he's even got more pounds to gain before… uh breaking point" Auto added.

"Geez, how big is he now? We haven't seen him around camp for a couple weeks" Percy mentioned.

"You'll have to come see later, well see you, gotta talk to others" he added and Auto headed out telling the same to others, only ones he couldn't find were Frank and Leo and he figured he knew where to find them.

Sure enough, when he'd made his way back to Nico, Leo was telling an elaborate story and Nico and Frank laughing. Nico's face was red still, as always, but he looked to be in a much better mood. "Hey guys" Auto greeted, sitting on the steps by Nico.

"Hey, really outdid yourself this time, look at him?" Leo added getting up and hugging Nico, funny enough, he could barely get his fingers to touch around him. "I can't fit my arms around he's so big, I don't know about gaining a few pounds and inches though… he might burst before that happens" Leo added.

Auto chuckled; Nico shoved Leo away playfully settling back in his seat, placing his arms around his stomach. "They're moving" Nico mentioned and all three boys perked up immediately, he rolled his eyes "go ahead" he said.

All three pressed their ears to Nico's broad stomach, the movement and sound was immediately evident and they all laughed with glee. "Can you their heart beats, you can if you're really quiet and listen" Nico added.

They listened for them "I can't wait" Auto said, shaky with happiness and Nico sighed tiredly and shook his head "yeah, neither can I" he assured him.

Dinner at Camp became a team effort for the 7 demi-gods and Auto because of how carefully they watched Nico. Chiron brought out a special chair for him to sit in due to not being able to fit even sideways at the picnic tables. He relaxed at the camp fire as they told some of the hero's stories. Today it was one of Percy's quests, the Lightning bolt quest.

Percy was blushing a little as the camp fire sparked with images as the quest was told in glorified detail. "Relax Percy, it's how they always tell them" Nico told him and Percy nodded laughing as they depicted his plunge from the arch.

Nico rocked forward to stand from his chair; Percy immediately stood to grab his hand and pulled him to his feet. "These boys just aren't gonna go quietly huh?" Nico mentioned feeling their kicks.

"I'd say no" Percy assured.

* * *

Nico breathed in and out slowly as he was finally able to sit down, he was done finally to stop growing. Full, complete, finally capacity, ship loaded and now he just had to wait until his babies were ready. Oh he was so ready he just hoped they were too.

"Okay, here's the potion we talked about; it'll temporarily changed your reproductive organs to suit child birth so C section won't be necessary, keep it at your side at all times" Apollo said handing him the little bottle.

"Thank you" Nico said and he left quickly doing whatever gods of the sun do on Saturdays. Nico got up slowly from his chair to lower himself onto the deck to stretch forward on the flat surface. His belly touched the ground as predicted as he stretched out his back.

They all wriggled in his stomach as he stretched legs as straight as possible, according to Apollo each baby would be at least 7-8 pounds when they were born meaning he carried 24 pounds rounded up of extra weight in him. It was killing his ankles and back too, he sighed and lay on his back, easing some of the strain.

He wouldn't be able to get up for a while but he honestly didn't care; his eyes drooped as he stayed in the position and soon he was asleep.

* * *

Nico hunched as he felt it very suddenly, his instincts telling him exactly what he needed to know. "Auto" he said calmly as he could muster, Auto was talking to the campers at their annual campfire. Auto turned "now" he said shakily "Apollo, get him now" Nico told him, he'd been holding onto the potion to do this for weeks. He took off the cork and quickly downed it in a long gulp, ignoring the weird sensation in his legs and eh… in between them.

Auto nodded then ran off "Frank!" Nico shouted and Frank practically flew to his side at his sudden sound of urgency "it's now, medical" Nico said, Frank picked him up quickly after looking panicked and soon the 7 and quite a few others were waiting outside and eventually Apollo and Auto were at his side.

"You know the drill, if it's gonna be a natural birth then that means a lot pain and it'll take a long time" Apollo added. "The potion should keep the umbilical cords from tangling but we'll do everything we can."

"Yeah" Nico nodded "right it's just the contractions- my water just broke" he added, Nico grabbed Auto's hand and Apollo placed a wet towel on Nico's forehead.

"How's it feel being straight for the first time in your life?" Auto joked.

"Terrible, let's agree never to be straight" Nico shot back, gripping his hand tighter as another contraction went on.

"Deal" Auto agreed laughing despite that he was as white as a sheet; the contractions went for hours that night and everyone outside mostly paced and were told news in short sentences by Auto who rushed back to be by Nico's side again.

"Okay… Nico, this is when you start pushing" Apollo said, Nico's face was already incredibly red so the fact that it got redder as he had to push. Auto said encouragement as Nico occasionally yelled profanities. "Almost there! Close… close! Come on one more push!" Apollo added and and Nico did. Apollo quickly and skillfully cut the first umbilical cord and cleaned up the first baby.

"Contractions are gonna keep going for quite a while but you should have some time before baby 2 makes an appearance" Apollo assured covering Nico with a blanket.

Nico allowed himself a moment of rest as Apollo handed Auto the baby and after wrapping him in a blanket and slipping a necklace with a blank paper on it. He handed Auto a pen "trust me, mark the baby like cattle" Apollo added and Auto nodded and put a 1 on the necklace and walked over to Nico.

Nico sighed as he looked at his newborn son and smiled tiredly "hey…" he greeted, the baby had eyes that really hadn't set in quite yet, a neutral sort of brown but he couldn't wait to see the real color they set as.

"We can come up with their names later" Auto assured "for now…" he gestured to the necklace.

"You mean their names can't be 1, 2, and 3?" Nico asked jokingly then yelped making the baby burst out loud crying, Nico groaned at the painful contraction. "Give him to me for just a moment" Nico mentioned and Auto handed him their son.

"Gods how long's it been uh… 'dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell, dream Angus is comin with dreams to sell. Hush now my baby and sleep without fear Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear" he sang softly, within an instant, their newborn had stopped crying and Nico smiled handing him off to Auto.

"You okay… you look like you're gonna pass out?" Nico asked Auto as he kissed him.

"I'm fine, I can pass out later, you need me" Auto assured him "it's stupid but I'm so freaking terrified of this little guy" Auto looked down at his first newborn.

"Why?" Nico asked, closing his eyes through the pain.

"Because I think that I've gotta protect him, 3 of them, 3 gorgeous baby boys and they're my sons" Auto's voice broke an octave and Nico pulled him close and gentle kissing him. Auto had tears running down his face.

"You'll be a great dad, Auto" Nico whispered then winced, yet another contraction.

His contractions went on for another hour before the real fun began for the second time, this baby however was easier than the other and came out quickly and Auto had to recruit Hazel and of course Frank and the rest to watch over the two while Nico worked on the last one.

The contraction went far, far longer than normal; Nico was exhausted and so was everyone else and by the time it was time to push Nico was already tired but he gave it his all anyway. Auto thought his hand would fall off, Nico had been at it for hours and hours on end and they had one more to go. "One more… you can do it" Auto encouraged and Nico was sobbing, the third was by far the most stubborn, refusing to budge.

"Harder!" Apollo said "we're almost there, a couple more" he added and Nico held his breath and pushed. Nico finally heard crying; getting the baby cleaned up and back to his mom, well more like all the babies back to mama made Nico sob even harder, finding some way to keep all of his newborns together.

"Potions receding" Apollo added and Nico could feel it too, he nodded but could care to pay attention much at all. Admiring the sons he'd carried for so long, his long eyelashes, Auto's nose, his angular face, and their hair… there has a dark black yet looking closer you could see that tint of red. He couldn't wait to get to know them all; he collapsed onto the bed.

"Names… tomorrow" Nico barely managed to say before he was able to sleep as it was much deserved.

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP?**


	13. Cameo, Damien, and Zach

**Merry XMAS, this is my present to you... a really long update plz enjoy!**

Nico didn't wake until a day later with how exhausted he was but when he did he was happy to get up almost immediately. He had been practically bouncing on the balls of his feet since he woke to go in search of Auto and 3 newborns. He went to the big house, happy to see that his hunch was right and the rest were there two.

He beamed at everyone and almost immediately scooped up his first born from Hazel's arms, the baby giggled adorably. "Look at his eyes!" Nico mentioned tickling his stomach, the baby's eyes were a gorgeous mix between blue on top fading into Auto's eye color orange. He kissed him, bringing him in close until he was content and left him to Hazel again.

He did the same for each of his kids, despite that it was clear that they were identical; their feel was different for each. He couldn't explain it but he could tell and it seemed their moods were different already as well. His first born was bubbly and giggling constantly, his middle child seemed to passive and watching everything curiously, and his youngest seemed to be the most ADHD.

Frank was currently trying to keep him from crawling off, they were already crawling? Nico suddenly picked up his second born, the steady stare met his eyes and he chuckled "I've got a name Auto" he mentioned and everyone paused everything "Cameo Perseus di Angelo" he said.

Percy cheeks flamed "Nico-"

"Nope, not going back on that name now that's got that ring to it… no other than will do" Nico added "you need to get that all of you mean a lot to me, especially my first crush" Nico added and Percy chuckled and Annabeth smiled.

"I love it" Auto said immediately "my turn" he added.

"Wait" Leo said digging into his tool belt and pulled out a little machine, which was recognized as a label maker. Leo typed out something on it and it spit out a label and Nico took the label and placed it on the piece of paper labeled 2.

Auto grinned then went over to Hazel for his first born, laughing with the bubbly baby. "Hey kiddo… Damien" Auto told Nico, daring him to challenge it.

"Zephyre" Nico said and Auto looked at him quizzically.

"Damien Zephyr di Angelo, I don't care what you say, they're taking my last name" he added "and Zephyr means west wind"

Auto grinned and laughed "oh the irony, fine but you're writing the label, so Damien, Cameo, and what will our wriggliest one be?" he asked pigging up their youngest.

"Zach" Nico replied "its meaning is 'pure', Bianca's name also meant pure" Nico explained.

Auto smiled "perfect, middle name?" he asked.

"Crimson" Nico replied, Auto laughed.

"Babe, you know I love you but all of the names for them all are kind of gothic" Auto mentioned.

"He is the son of Hades" Frank pointed out.

"True, okay I agreed with the names; it'll be interesting to hear what kind of reaction we get when we have to yell out their full names" Auto added pulling Nico toward him by his belt loops. Nico had taken that he could wear his jeans with absolute glee

"I fully plan on calling them their full first names every time I get a chance, Cameo will likely just go by Cam and Damien… not sure" Nico frowned thinking about it "well, we'll find out in a few years" he said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Auto squinted into the darkness as he woke finding an absence of his lover. He got up quietly going to the one place Nico would more than likely be. He padded into the nursery to find Nico holding Damien in the dim lamplight. Nico had begun to get bags out his eyes and it wasn't the normal kind that came with newborns especially three of them.

Nico cradled Damien close "what if I'm doing something wrong? Zach and Cameo are eating and gaining weight just fine but Damien…" Auto sighed and pulled Nico and his newborn into a gentle hug.

"It's normal Nico, I was picky when I was baby too, and refused to eat so they had to change the milk formula several times before I would eat" he assured him.

"You think that might work for Damien?" Nico asked.

"It's worth a try, don't worry too much I'm sure Damien's just gonna be a picky eater. Just like Zach's always hungry and Cam…" they laughed.

Cam was the most finicky of the three; sometimes he would eat lots then refuse to eat anything. You'd never know what he wanted until you checked at least 6 different things.

"I'm just worried, normal pregnancy had the choice between formula and breast feeding but since I don't have that option…" Nico trailed then walked over to Damien's crib to place him gently inside.

"If it does come to that, Apollo might have a solution but I think Damien's just picky; some babies are just like that" Auto comforted.

"I have nightmares about them… like one day I'm gonna come in here and find them attacked by a monster, blood splattering the walls" Nico said, voice wavering.

"It's not going to happen, Nico, ever, because if a monster even gets its jaws near any of my kids their going to wish they were in the underworld" Auto said, his eyes getting a hard set to them.

"And thanks to Leo's specialized baby monitor" Nico added, glancing at the silver plating on each of the cribs. Nico sighed into Auto shirt as he got held around the waist "I love you" he said.

"Love you too, come on you need to sleep" Auto said "don't make me carry you" he threatened and Nico laughed quietly and shut off the lamp leaving only the nightlights.

Nico slept soundly that night curled up against Auto's chest, in the morning they both woke to crying. They both sighed, getting up "I'll handle Cameo" Nico said.

"I've got Zach" Auto yawned, "We'll put on some lullaby music for Damien" he added.

Nico went to pick up Cameo and gently bounced him "hey, why are you crying? It's morning sunshine" he spoke softly. Cameo almost immediately stopped crying and giggled, wrapping a tiny fist on Nico's hoodie string.

Nico smiled "there we go, Damien c'mon honey" Nico cooed, he placed Cameo back in his crib who cried again "we just can't win with you buddy huh?" he asked Cameo, picking him back up and swaddling him in a blanket and attached it to around his chest so his hand were free. He picked up Damien, "well… we know Cam only wanted company, so what do you need?" Nico smiled and pushed a button and room was filled with music.

Damien came up with a bubble of laughter which Nico was relieved with and glad because Damien wasn't an easy task to make this baby laugh. "All babies crying has ceased, everything's right with the world yet again" Auto mentioned, Nico smiled and took out the baby formula box and started making it.

"Damien eats better with you, so trade me and I'll feed Zach and Cam" Nico mentioned.

"Roger" Auto agreed and they traded babes, Nico handed Auto a bottle while he put the microwave on warm to keep one bottle warm and started feeding Zach. "Nico, he's eating" Auto said.

"Don't let him drink too fast or he'll get hiccups" Nico replied sighing with relief then going back to Zach, Cameo seemed perfectly content with tugging on Nico's hoodie. Auto smiled down at Damien, he secretly felt that Damien was most like Nico. His steady gaze reminded him intensely of Nico's and the gods help them when they all got older.

Auto sketched a gentle thumb on Damien cheeks once he'd finished his milk, he felt relief of course but he wasn't all that worried. Nico had gained a sixth sense, well more 7th or maybe even a couple numbers down. He already had a lot of senses but this particular one made Nico so attentive.

He seemed just know what one of three wanted even he guessed a lot with Damien. He smiled as Nico smiled down at Zach who had curled a fist around Nico's finger. He looked down when he felt a fist curl around his own finger; Damien smiled one of his first since he was born.

"Nico!" Auto whisper yelled and Nico walked over and grinned "hey buddy… what's got you in a good mood today?" Auto asked, pressing a kiss to Damien's soft cheek. A bubbly laugh made Nico tear up reminding Auto quickly that the hormones were nowhere near over with yet.

"Oh Angel" Auto had affectionately, he adjusted Damien and pulled Nico by his shirt to pull him closer and he reached up to brush away the tears, he got up kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love it…" Nico sniffed and Auto laughed as Nico went red with embarrassment, he'd seen Nico in all kind of situations. Near suicide, extreme sadness, klutzy, pulling Nico hair back and rubbing his back while he threw up, hormonal and pregnant, naked, everything there was to see yet he still found something new. It amazed him that Nico could still get embarrassed and blush and he prayed to Aphrodite that he'd never cease getting like that.

The red cheeked, klumsy, moody _Nico_ was the one he fell in love with and he found the flustered look incredibly hot. "Love what?" Auto asked.

"When you call me Angel" Nico replied, Auto had to resist putting Damien down immediately and setting his other two aside to swing Nico around but that would be disapproved greatly. So, instead he settled with a hot kiss, like literally Nico's lips had swollen to a deep cherry when they parted. "How can you still kiss me like that? Three kids not a turn off at all?" Nico asked, he placed one hand on his hip.

Reminding Auto of Nico's acquired hips, it had only been a couple weeks since the 3's birth. Once he got a week of rest, Nico immediately started working out again; this was their first full week home at the salon alone. His mom had gone on a trip with a group of her friends, she'd said when he asked if he could take responsibility of the salon she'd replied 'consider this my unofficial retirement.'

A yes, in other words. Back to Nico, he'd worked out for several weeks and it showed, Nico's skin had gained a slightly healthier glow to it. He didn't slouch his shoulders forward anymore and his stomach beginning to go back to way he was before the pregnancy. Of course the stretch marks would stay and the curves and hips he'd gained would remain. Hips don't just go away.

"No way… I'd say it's a major turn _on_" Auto drawled "love these…" he added, he placed on hand on Nico's hip and moving higher to push up Nico shirt exposing smooth skin.

Nico breath caught but then both of them realized that they each held children who were still wide awake. "Let's finish this later" he sighed.

"Okay" Auto replied "now that the little guys are fed, let's eat something" he mentioned.

"I'll go put them in their play area, switch the screen on too" Nico mentioned, taking Damien in his bubbly mood and walking down the hall. Auto started up breakfast, his mood was pancakes so he got cooking on the batter. He glanced at the screen that Leo had installed into one of their pantry doors so they could monitor the room.

Nico had placed all the babes into their play area which had gates on it so they wouldn't wonder. Nico was taking full advantage of Damien good mood, introducing him to a new toy. The first couple of weeks they really only slept, ate, and well pooped but demi-god's minds evolved faster than normal kids did so they already knew how to play and they would learn fast.

They'd talked to Sally Jackson, Percy's mom on how she raised him and she explained how shocked she was at how quickly Percy learned things. He'd get bored with his baby toys quickly so she had to think of new ways to entertain him. He was already walking months before a usual baby would and talking as well.

Damien didn't play much so it was good that he was in such a good mood to play with his toys. It was how baby's learned, Nico talked to each of them; he talked to them softly but not in the baby voice a lot used. Auto smiled falling even more in love with Nico then.

Nico in the other room felt much better about Damien, he'd been terrified about him at first because he wasn't eating and he weighed less than Cameo and Zach. But seeing Damien was happy reassured him greatly, he watched Damien test out a puzzle toy that Frank had given him. It was easy but neither of his other two had figured it out yet. You just had to pull on the string, shove the soft stick out and push up a square on the outside and the box would open presenting a ball with bells inside.

Damien was determined though, tugging on the trick contraption that didn't move and testing them out. Nico smiled then picked up Zach who was sucking on the blocks, he rolled his eyes; his approach to parenting was that babies had to get dirty every once in a while. If they didn't then their immune system wouldn't kick in if they got sick.

The floor wasn't dirty anyway really, they never walked in here with shoes "is that good?" he asked and Zach giggled and he smiled pulling it out of his mouth gently and he used the block to make a pyramid. Zach stared wide eyed and climbed off his lap to knock it down. Nico laughed then smiled even wider when Zach then started to build something else.

"Good job" Nico said, gently patting Zach's hair. All three of them grew hair quickly; it was such a dark red that it seemed black at first.

Cameo wanted the most attention out of them all today, rocking half on Nico's lap. Nico let him have his attention wondering how on earth he wasn't going to spoil them all. He vowed never to let them become brats either, if they turned out semi-polite like Auto or somewhat moody like him then he'd be content.

As long as they weren't arrogant, he wouldn't let that happen.

**Please review on what you think, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR!**

**REVIEW**


	14. Molly

Nico crossed his arms at Auto "no" he said clear and simply.

"Aw come on, Nico, this dog is the gentlest dog ever; just come see her and you'll agree" Auto pleaded, they had been given a day off from the kids since Annabeth and Percy had agreed to take them.

"Auto, we can't handle a dog on top of 3 kids" Nico replied, Auto started kissing his neck.

"Please?" Auto murmered, Nico groaned.

"I'm making absolutely no guarantees but I will see the dog, it better be the most baby proof dog I've ever seen in my life. It can't bothered by a thing" Nico added.

"You remember Lucy right?" Auto asked grabbing his coat with Nico zipped his hoodie up and they strolled out of the house and got into the car.

"Yes, your cousin who's practically a sister and lives in Brooklyn, she was the most shocked by the pregnancy since she fainted but yes, I remember" Nico agreed.

"Yeah, well she's got a dog that she's trained since she was a little puppy now before you say anything about the breed it's gotten a bad rap because people train it to be aggressive but let me tell the dog won't bark or bite. Its 5 years old and you can touch it anywhere and she will just sit there… super patient dog" Auto had set into full convincing mode.

"Auto, what kind of dog is it?" Nico asked.

Auto hesitated "pitbull" and Nico's eyebrows shot up "please, you'll see she's so sweet" he added quickly.

"Fine but only because I have experience with Mrs. O'Leery" Nico replied, soon they were in Brooklyn. The door opened as they were on the steps, Lucy with red hair and all immediately hugged Nico who smiled and hugged her back. "Come on in, I'm so glad you're considering taking my girl in, I got her from ASPCA when she was a puppy" Lucy explained.

"So she's trained to be nice?" Nico asked.

"Oh no, that's her natural temperament, I just trained her to sit, be potty trained, be alright alone, and all that stuff. From when she was just a puppy we did a temper test, she's calm as a bunny except she don't run." Lucy explained laughing.

Nico turned when he heard clicks on the hardwood floor and a white, floppy eared pitbull rounded the corner. She came up to Nico first, he let her sniff him as it was proper and she licked his hand. He scratched her ears and she immediately sat and let him.

Auto was a bit more 'doggy!' then he was and tackled her to the floor and started rubbing her belly. "Hey Molly, Molly" Auto cooed and she sat up and gently licked his face, Auto hugged her and made puppy eyes at Nico.

Nico sighed "have you ever done a test with her? You know for kids" he asked Lucy.

"Molly's like a baby sitter, at the last family reunion, all the parents would just put their toddlers with Molly, she doesn't mind tugging at her ears and even when she takes treats she barely even touches your hand" Lucy explained.

Although Nico was relieved to hear this he couldn't help but freak a little "Family reunion?" he asked blankly. Auto heard him and flinched realizing his mistake.

"Yes, every 3 years we have one, it's next month… Auto didn't tell you?" Lucy asked. Nico turned very slowly, his eyes were like a murky red as he glared with the full intensity of a son of Hades.

"Auto…" Nico said calmly but his gaze and aura said otherwise.

"Heh, my bad…" Auto said cringing away from Fiancé.

Nico sighed then looked at Molly who wagged her tail looking very cute. Molly did seem very sweet and he didn't doubt what Lucy said, he whistled low crouching and Molly walked over and licked Nico's face gently. "Do you have all the stuff for her?" he asked.

"Yes, her dog food, leash, collar and toys are in a box in the laundry room" Lucy replied.

"Great, thank you" Nico said hugging Lucy "Auto, get the box, we've gotta pick up a few things on the way home" Nico said "come on Molly" he added gesturing out the door. She followed obediently and jumped in the back when he patted the seat saying "up."

Auto giddily brought out the box and set it in the seat next to Molly, she was laying on it now. "I love you" he told Nico, kissing him repeatedly on his cheek, collar bone, and Molly licked him too.

Nico laughed "I love you too, Molly" he added and kissed Auto on the mouth "you're walking her everyday though, you get up to feed her too" he added.

"Okay" Auto promised, Nico sighed then cut him a stern look causing the hairs on Auto's neck to stand up. "Auto, I mean it, Molly is going to be much easier than a baby but you take care of it like she's one of ours, got it?" he said.

Auto nodded curtly "hey Angel?" he mentioned, Nico blinked dropping the intense stare "you can be really scary sometimes" he said, laughing breathlessly.

"Of course I can just like you can; god of death… The ghost king?" Nico added.

"Still, I forget sometimes but then I'm reminded" Auto replied and Nico laughed.

"We're going to drop Molly off at home with her toys and things after she gets settled we'll go to Percy and Annabeth's" Nico said decisively.

"Alright… how do you think Percy did?" Auto asked.

"Probably exactly like you did, freaked out a bit then got used to it" Nico replied "it's really a good thing you're not one of those guys that leave the babies to mama or I would have killed you" Nico added.

"We have 3 children, there was no way I was going to leave three of them with you all by yourself… speaking of which, I think we need someone to be with you during the day while I run the Salon" Auto explained.

"Auto-" Nico started to protest.

"Nico, three of them is tough and you're already handling lunch when I come back. It doesn't have to be a stranger, maybe Hazel would be willing, just someone who will help you feed them and watch them so you can take a nap. I'm kind of tired of seeing these" he added gesturing at the bags under his eyes.

"I just wish I could offer more time but I'm taking the time I can. I'm just worried Nico, you know what happens when you have no sleep" Auto added.

"I know I turn pale and skinny" Nico nodded then sighed in defeat "fine, we'll find someone" he agreed.

"Thank you, love you" Auto added then kissed his lips.

"Love you too, get the box" Nico added getting out of the car as they arrived in the Salon. Molly went right in sniffing the salon then going upstairs to the main house. Molly sniffed all around curiously and basically just getting used to the house, once Molly laid down on the floor comfortably Nico and Auto decided to leave to get the babies.

**I figured that Auto was a guy among guys and what do guys do? Convince their boyfriends to do and have unecessary things like dogs and Nico had to be the one to put a foot down, the one to convince.**

**Also the reason I chose Molly to be a pitbull is because there are really dogs like that... there are small dogs said to be very calm types of dogs who ended snapping and biting.**

**It's just in my opinion that the nature and nurture of the dog matters... any dog treated the wrong way will turn violant so it's not the type of dog.**

**Yeah, REVIEW PLZ?**


	15. How much do you trust me?

Nico jogged up the stairs easily, riveting that he didn't feel so exhausted afterwards like when he was pregnant. He knocked on the door, launching into a hug for Annabeth as she opened it. He immediately walked inside, "Annabeth, what's baboo?" Percy pleaded thinking Nico was her.

"It could be anything, everything is baboo for Cam but I'm guessing this time it's his blanket" Nico replied picking Cam up and at the same time swiped up Cam's blanket.

"Now if we're talking about Zach then it's a bottle" Nico added and Percy flopped against his couch.

"Babies are exhausting" Percy complained "you make it look too easy Nico" he added. Percy had circles under his eyes again signifying he was worried about something but his expression and eyes told relaxation.

"I just know them well, any new words yet?" Nico asked.

"Yes" Percy nodded in confirmation.

"Really?" Nico asked and Percy sighed.

"Damien said Seaweed" Percy replied "or more like see-eed" he added.

Nico laughed setting Cameo down into the play area again "it just takes practice, lots of practice" he explained. "By the way… you were worried about something?" Nico asked. Percy sat up looking back at him curiously.

"I think you're made to be a mom, Nico, I was worried about something but not anymore" Percy pointed, Nico's face turned red.

"I was going to tell you but you moved past me so past I didn't a chance" Annabeth appeared in the door way. Nico turned to her looking sheepish, he held out her hand and on her finger and gorgeous silver ring with one diamond.

Nico stared; his mind shifting then he grinned widely and pulled Annabeth into a hug. She was, of course, taller than him but he was stronger than her and he managed to swing her hand. He managed to hold him in a squeal "finally, Percabeth is sealed forever" he said laughing.

Annabeth laughed hugging him back tightly before letting go "yeah, and how's Auco?" she asked bubbly.

"Auto convinced me to get a dog" he sighed "she's really sweet but I'm hoping she won't be too much to handle" he sighed, he still had bags under his eyes from the lack of good night's sleep.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Nico, you've always been good at adapting to situations" she reassured him and he nodded. "Oh and we're gonna have a celebration dinner sometimes next week so we'll Iris Message you before we have it okay?" she told him.

"Perfect, great; me and Auto are gonna go home now and see if we can catch some relaxation while they're quiet" Nico added and Annabeth nodded. Nico turned to talk to Auto about getting ready to go but Auto was already on top of it putting all the toys away in the bag and playpen.

Nico smiled and kissed Auto's cheek then was about to pick up one of the three, Auto grabbed his waist pressing a kiss to his lips "hello" he breathed.

"Hello" Nico greeted breathing a laugh.

"I have a question… is it possible to you to get pregnant again?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fully equipped to have a bun in the oven but I think I'm done for a while don't you think?" he asked, Auto nodded.

"Okay, protection it is" he whispered.

"You know before any of that we probably want to get home first" Nico suggested and Auto laughed then put Cam onto his little back pack and slipped into on his shoulders. Nico did almost the same except managed with a large blanket and put the other two boys on his front and back. "Thanks for babysitting guys" Nico thanked them pressing a kiss on the cheeks of the two of them.

"No problem, it's good practice if we wanna… well you know" Percy blushed.

"Yes I do know" Nico agreed "I had three little monsters in me" he added laughing.

"Congratulations again" Auto added then they headed out the door. Once the three were strapped into their car seats, Auto started to drive. Nico leaned against the window, watching the buildings and streets go by.

Auto suddenly got a terrible feeling in the bit of his stomach and he gripped the steering wheel. "Nico… I- how much do you trust me?" Auto asked, Nico turned to Auto also sensing the feeling.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Nico asked.

Auto shook his head and his heart jumped into his throat as he heard the squeals of cars; Auto's hands flew off the steering wheel and out on each side of him. A force field like bubble appeared outside the car, the wince circling it as if mimicking a hurricane where it's very center was the only safe haven.

Auto let out a shaky breath as he dropped the bubble, cries arose in the car but Auto couldn't focus as he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. Every sound turned to static and his vision blurred and no how hard he tried to stay and fight whatever had yanked Nico's side of the car open, he couldn't.

He completely blacked out.

**Oh gods I feel so bad... NOT, happy cliff hanger guys. Enjoy the next posted in a day or two, promise. Be warned it's going to be a very hot and steamy chapter... you'll love it I think... By the way I think this series will be coming to an end soon.**

**What do you guys think of a sequal where Damien, Cam, and Zach are ten years old and finally find out they're not adopted and Nico's was actually physically pregnant with them and Nico's pregnant... again! Well?**

**Come on shoot me a bone about the SEQUAL PLEASE?**

**REVIEW**


	16. Finding Nico

Auto stared ahead blankly at his three sons as Piper and Jason tried desperately to calm them down. "Wait, don't!" Frank came in following Leo.

"What are you doing?" Leo demanded "Nico's out there somewhere, probably tied up or hurting bad and you just stand there? Look at them!" Leo gestured at his sons "those are your kids! They need you and Nico needs you!" Leo shouted.

Auto's eyes opened wide getting emotion and clarity back in them; he walked over to Jason pulling Cam gently from his gentle grip and brought him close. Cam's crying ceased as he became aware that it was his father holding him "Papa" Cam said with questioning.

"Yeah, that's right" Auto said tears building in his eyes, he pulled him close then did the same for each, their crying eased and he stayed until they were all asleep. Auto broke down then, a heartbreaking sob wracking his chest. Leo didn't mind being his crutch and pulling him into a hug "He trusted me and I let him down" he sobbed.

"You didn't! We'll find him, it's been one day and I've already set the entire camp and minor gods on the hunt for him. If I'm right we'll know where in-" Leo demi-god built cell beeped "right now" he said.

"We've got a good lead… it's a small area of the labyrinth underneath the forest by Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth and Percy took Mrs. O'Leery out there and her sense of smell is impeccable. But they're waiting to see if you want to go…" Leo watched dumbstruck as Auto pulled out a bag underneath the couch and put it on.

"You guys forgot my mom is a daughter of Apollo, she always made me pack a backpack underneath the couch in case something happened. There's rope, a can of red paint, ambrosia, burn ointment, bandages, 1 set of extra clothes, a box of matches, and of course… this" Auto pulled out a necklace and slipped it around his neck, it had a tiny Indian style tomahawk on it.

"I have two necklaces like this; one of my usual axe and one of my tomahawk. Look" Auto detached the charm and it grew into a worryingly huge, sharp axe.

"Remind me never to get you angry… ever" Leo mentioned, Auto spun the axe and it shrunk.

"I'm going now" Auto mentioned throwing open the window, the four watched in confusion as a ball of wind formed around Auto and he took off at lightning speed in the air.

"Um… are you able to do that?" Piper asked Jason, he blinked then shook his head.

"He's got a lot more control of the shape his air takes, probably because it's his own wind; if we're talking technicality's than Auto has two shapes. His mortal body form and his wind form, he is part nature spirit so everything in his element is free reign" Leo explained, they all stared "what?"

"Nothing" they all voiced.

Auto hovered above Camp Half-blood's gate before allowing the wind to die down and braced himself for a fall. He kneeled then stood walking into camp, he ignored the curious looks. He had never fit in at Camp before Nico being what he was, his power and control were different than any others. He supposed this was why he could relate to Nico on such an intimate level because he'd experienced being an outcast himself.

At school it had been the same, he'd avoid school in middle school because by then he felt he was different. When his mom finally told him he was relieved that he wasn't just crazy. It didn't help with his social skills though, he was achingly shy with people and since his power had only just recently developed he distanced himself so they wouldn't get hurt.

He was a loner all through then and Freshman year in High school was no different. He had focused all his energy on school and honing his skills as a hairdresser. His mother had written a special letter to the Principle of her beauty school and being a former star student the man had allowed him to go and graduate from beauty school even without a high school degree.

Auto did have some friends by the time Nico came into his life but none had gotten as close as Nico. He had become the one person Auto loved more than life itself along with his kids; the ones Nico and he created together. Auto walked up to Chiron "can someone direct me to where Annabeth and Percy are?" Auto asked.

"They said you would get here soon, they're waiting at the edge of the forest that one" Chiron pointed "I hope you come back with Nico soon" he said.

"Thanks" Auto said nodding then walked quickly as he could toward the forest, Annabeth and Percy sat on a tree stump and stood when they saw him approach. Auto breathed in and out "let's go get him, I swear I'll destroy whatever took him" he added, his eyes taking a possessive look.

"Mrs. O'Leery can't fit in the hole but we're sure he's within this part of the Labyrinth; a lot of it was destroyed a long time ago but it's still as dangerous as ever. When we go in you can't trust your eyes or ears, it's built to trick you" Annabeth explained.

Auto nodded Annabeth slipped into the hole in the ground and Percy followed then Auto went in. "Percy, what happened when you went here last time?" Auto asked, Percy looked at him sideways then blushed and smiled.

"A lot of bad things, monsters and all that but… I had my first kiss with Annabeth, that's a plus" he added. Annabeth's cheeks warmed but she kept looking around, they seemed to be walking for hours, passing piles of rubble. It was like an old castle ruin, part of it still standing and some cracking and others parts of it completely destroyed.

"How did it get destroyed in the first place?" Auto asked finally still looking side to side with his axe in his hand as Annabeth had her dagger out and Percy his Riptide. They had been walking hours and came across a few easy monsters but Percy and Annabeth were clearly vigilant.

"My dad's other title's… Earthshaker, I kind of caused a massive earthquake and it kind of started an eruption of a volcano" Percy replied.

Auto thought about that but didn't reply; Annabeth stopped, there was Nico or looked like Nico. "Auto!" Nico hugged Auto tightly; Auto tensed "what's wrong?" Nico asked giving him a puppy dog eyes.

Auto shoved Nico away "Auto…" Nico had the look of when they had first met, impossibly helpless and in need to be helped. This is what made it even harder to throw his axe, not Nico exploded into monster form then into dust. Auto breathed heavily, he wanted to see the real Nico desperately now. "You think I don't know my own lover?" he gasped.

"Let's go find him" Auto said taking the lead while Annabeth and Percy looked worriedly at his back. "How long is the period of time here?" Auto asked.

"So you picked up on that? It's not exact but minutes to us are hours from them. So technically it's been about 2 days since we set out for Nico. Auto bit his lip hard drawing blood "so we haven't eaten in 2 days?" Auto asked.

"It doesn't feel like it but yes, our bodies know the time so by the time we get out we'll have lost a significant amount of weight" Annabeth replied taking out a granola bar and passing a piece to each of them.

Auto slammed his fist hard against the hard "argh! Nico can't afford to lose weight and he's been there a day already" he growled then his eyes widened when the brick suddenly rotated into a door.

"Should we go in?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stared at the wall "my brain says no but… my instincts are pointing towards yes" she said walking through.

"Okay?..." Percy mentioned following with a shrug "I'm really hoping the world doesn't end right now, Annabeth instincts over her brains?" he asked.

The door opened to torch light and a door, Annabeth opened it then shut it and gave us a look. "This sounds crazy… but I found Nico" she said, they both moved over and Annabeth opened the door and they snuck in.

"Ngh! Stop it, please!" Nico yelled, Auto had to force down the urge to run to him and they peeked over the short ruined wall between Nico and them. Nico's cheeks were feverishly red and he was curled into a fetal position.

"I can't stop it once I've started it… you shouldn't have challenged me back then. You were so young and ripe I was almost tempted to get revenge on you right then. But then I decided 14 was much too young still and you hadn't finished maturing. But now look at you… still so young and beautiful" a woman's voice cooed.

Nico let out a sound that Auto had only heard once and in one place… their bedroom. "My, my what a sound… perfect for birthing my grandchildren. Soon you'll reach the perfect level and then you can carry all of them" she added.

"Ngh! I don't want to carry your s-stupid grandchildren! I don't want your son inside… m-me" Nico shivered "ngh… ah!" he clamped his mouth down to silence the sounds.

Auto saw red and Annabeth and Percy had to hold him back; both were red with embarrassment at the predicament Nico was in. Auto breathed in and out to calm himself and whispered into Annabeth's ear his plan.

Auto waited patiently trying to control the anger at the woman; he quietly slipped on the Annabeth's yankee's cap. He silently made his away around the wall; the sons had shown up and looked at Nico like prey. Auto still waited in silence, he would only get one chance for this. He made his footsteps light as possible, praying to every Olympian god and goddess to let him have this.

Auto counted 1-2-3 go! Auto aimed his axe at the woman and flung it hard at her back. Her sons, 3 of them who were good looking or at least appeared that way turned around. Percy and Annabeth had already come out and were fighting the sons. Auto took out his axe and the woman burst into gold dust. He sighed then joined Annabeth and Percy in the fight, by the end they were panting. Auto immediately ran to Nico who was now in worse shape than before, Nico at first fought him off but then opened his eyes and clung to him.

"Auto, I'm sorry I couldn't fight her off. She did this to me and I couldn't-" Nico panted.

"Come on, let's get you of here" Auto had Nico get on his back piggy back style, Nico buried his face into his neck making Auto go red but he ignored it hoping to quickly get out of the labyrinth.

"It's… a fertility spell, I faced her a long time ago; her sons captured me but I ended up escaping. She's a goddess turned bad, Llithia" Nico explained, he wrapped his legs tight around Auto waist. "She was a goddess of fertility back in Ancient times but when she lost all her worshippers she went whacko. Seems to think having a bunch of children and grandkids then she can build an army" he added.

"Why'd she target you specifically?" Auto asked.

Nico moaned, finger nails digging into Auto's biceps "because I killed her once in a horrible way and she decided she wanted to revenge.

"Will it die down?" Auto asked.

Nico let out a sound deep in the back of his throat making Auto's body feel very hot all of a sudden. "N-not unless I have sex" Nico replied "ugh how do I get into these situations?" he groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Auto asked.

"It feels like being aroused except ten times worse" Nico replied, his breath reaching Auto's neck.

"You guys are kind of shameless, you know that?" Percy mentioned, Annabeth and he were very red.

"Sorry" Nico breathed "my pain level is kind of overlapping my embarrassment level. Oh gods!" a wave of pain hit him full force.

They walked around for the exit and finally after several hours of Nico desperately holding the sounds he tried desperately not to make. It must have been a long time until they found the exit because Nico was at his worst point. Auto pulled Nico out of the hole in the ground and Nico then pushed him down forcing a kiss onto him. It was by far the steamiest kiss he'd ever received in his life.

"Find a room first" Percy snapped going red, Auto picked Nico up then and started carrying him. He had to rush past the campers so no one would see Nico's state. He walked into Hades cabin and shut the door quickly then turned on the lights.

"Auto… just fuck me already!" Nico yelled then shivered; Nico stripped his shirt off and everything else. He tugged Auto's shirt off too before he gasped as another wave came over him. Auto leaned kissing his neck and Nico wrapped his arms around his back, his skin so flushed and red it seemed natural.

"Do you have  
a condom?" Auto asked.

"It won't matter… oh! The fertility spell blocks all of it anyway so just do it already!" Nico yelled. Auto complied quickly to ease Nico pain, letting Nico's fingernails dig into his skin. Auto had a feeling their session would last much longer than normal.

Auto finally complied and got to sex, skin on skin. Nico just could not keep quiet during the whole ordeal. And it seemed no matter how long it went on neither became worn out or tired. Hands going up and down Auto's waist while he thrusted; they became covered in hickey's.

And still, the fertility spell was a long way from dying down, Auto was positive of that fact.

**Heh, demanding Nico... I like it so yeah, hope that was enough adventure for you...**

**REVIEW PLZ? Seriously I could use some encouragement**


End file.
